Conociendo al Trío Dorado 2
by Andromeda StarK
Summary: Continuación de Conociendo al Trío Dorado. El trío dorado y sus amigos continúan en la sala de los menesteres para seguir descubriendo todos sus secretos a la vez que disfrutan de pasar tiempo con su familia y amigos del pasado y el futuro.
1. La camara secreta - El peor cumpleaños

Una vez que hubieron terminado de comer y Molly y Dorea pusieron fin a la competición de Sirius, James, Godric y Ron de ver quién podía comer más Hamburguesas, la mayoria se preparó para irse a dormir, hasta que…

- ¿Por qué no empezamos el siguiente libro? Todavía no es tan tarde – propuso Tonks. Algunos asintieron de acuerdo y se sentaron en los sofás mientras Sirius recuperado de la competición corría a buscar el nuevo libro, los demás suspiraron resignados y se sentaron también sabiendo que sería muy difícil hacerles cambiar de opinión.

- ¿Cómo se llama este libro? – Preguntó Lily, al ver a Sirius volver con un libro de tapas verdes, esperando un titulo que significara un año tranquilo para Harry. Pero se esfumaron sus esperanzas cuando vio la mirada de Sirius al leer el titulo, era una extraña mezcla entre emoción, preocupación y ansia por saber que iba a pasar.

- Se llama **Harry Potter y la cámara secreta** – dijo él – ¿no será esa antigua leyenda sobre Slytherin?

Todos miraron al fundador incluidos los otros tres fundadores.

- ¿La leyenda de Slytherin? – Preguntaron los padres de Hermione y algunos más de la sala que no sabían de que estaban hablando.

- ¿Es que nunca habéis leído Historia de Hogwarts? – Preguntaron Hermione, Lily y Remus.

- Pues claro que no – dijo Sirius.

- ¿Y cómo es que tú la conoces?- Preguntó Tonks.

- Soy parte de la familia Black, esa leyenda es como un cuento para dormir para nuestra familia, nos la contaban junto con los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo – respondió Sirius, mientras Andrómeda asentía dándole la razón.

Mientras tanto los fundadores se habían retirado un poco.

- ¿Tienes una cámara secreta en Hogwarts? – preguntaron los tres a la vez.

- Es una larga historia, la necesitaba para guardar algo peligroso – contestó Salazar – pero no os preocupes la cámara está sellada y escondida, solo yo puedo abrirla.

- ¿Y qué es lo que necesitabas esconder? – preguntó Rowena. Salazar iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por los Nuevos Merodeadores.

- ¿Qué tal si leemos el libro en vez de discutir todo esto?

- Os enterareis de todo conforme lo vayamos leyendo, y los que ya lo sepáis podréis disfrutar de la maravillosa sensación de saber algo que los demás ignoran. – Dijo Orión mirando a todos en la sala, la mayoría estaban pensando en que podría consistir esa leyenda mientras que Dumbledore se veía preocupado pensando en lo que podría pasar en el colegio, los jóvenes que habían estado por allí cuando pasó habian reaccionado de distintas maneras, el trío dorado y sobretodo Ginny se habían quedado palidos y en el caso de la pelirroja temblaba un poco, Neville, los gemelos y Luna se veían curiosos y preocupados por sus amigos y hermanos sobre lo que había pasado ese año. Mientras que Bill y Charlie no tenían mucha idea de lo que habia pasado realmente.

- Me parece bien – dijo Sirius sonriendo por saberse la leyenda – yo empiezo, el primer capítulo se llama **El peor cumpleaños, **Pues empieza bien, ¿no creeis? – Dijo con su mejor sarcasmo.

**No era la primera vez que en el número 4 de Privet Drive estallaba una discusión**

**durante el desayuno. A primera hora de la mañana, había despertado al señor Vernon**

**Dursley un sonoro ulular procedente del dormitorio de su sobrino Harry.**

—**¡Es la tercera vez esta semana! —se quejó, sentado a la mesa—. ¡Si no puedes**

**dominar a esa lechuza, tendrá que irse a otra parte!**

- Ya empezamos – se quejó Lily

**Harry intentó explicarse una vez más.**

—**Es que se aburre. Está acostumbrada a dar una vuelta por ahí. Si pudiera dejarla**

**salir aunque sólo fuera de noche...**

- ¿Tenían a Hedwig encerrada? – Preguntaron Charlie, Luna y Hagrid enfadados.

—**¿Acaso tengo cara de idiota?**

- ¿Es una pregunta con trampa? – preguntó Fred.

—**gruñó tío Vernon, con restos de huevo frito en el**

**poblado bigote—. **

- Eso no ayuda a parecer menos idiota – añadió George.

**Ya sé lo que ocurriría si saliera la lechuza.**

- ¿Qué cazaría un ratón?

**Cambió una mirada sombría con su esposa, Petunia.**

**Harry quería seguir discutiendo, pero un eructo estruendoso y prolongado de**

**Dudley, el hijo de los Dursley, ahogó sus palabras.**

- El chico sigue siendo un encanto – dijo Molly.

—**¡Quiero más beicon!**

—**Queda más en la sartén, ricura —dijo tía Petunia, volviendo los ojos a su robusto**

**Hijo —. Tenemos que alimentarte bien mientras podamos... No me gusta la pinta que**

**tiene la comida del colegio...**

—**No digas tonterías, Petunia, yo nunca pasé hambre en Smeltings —dijo con**

**énfasis tío Vernon—. Dudley come lo suficiente, ¿verdad que sí, hijo?**

- Es evidente en ambos casos – dijo Harry.

**Dudley, que estaba tan gordo que el trasero le colgaba por los lados de la silla, hizo**

**una mueca y se volvió hacia Harry.**

—**Pásame la sartén.**

—**Se te han olvidado las palabras mágicas —repuso Harry de mal talante.**

**El efecto que esta simple frase produjo en la familia fue increíble: Dudley ahogó un**

**grito y se cayó de la silla con un batacazo que sacudió la cocina entera; la señora**

**Dursley profirió un débil alarido y se tapó la boca con las manos, y el señor Dursley se**

**puso de pie de un salto, con las venas de las sienes palpitándole.**

- Canuto creo que te han quitado el titulo de Drama queen – le dijo James sonriendo.

- Son un poco exagerados ¿no?

—**¡Me refería a «por favor»! —dijo Harry inmediatamente—. No me refería a...**

—**¿QUÉ TE TENGO DICHO —bramó el tío, rociando saliva por toda la mesa—**

**ACERCA DE PRONUNCIAR LA PALABRA CON «M» EN ESTA CASA?**

- ¿La palabra con M? ¿En serio?

—**Pero yo...**

—**¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ASUSTAR A DUDLEY! —dijo furioso tío Vernon,**

**golpeando la mesa con el puño.**

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan horrible como asustar a Dudley? Eres una persona realmente malvada Harry – dijo George.

—**Yo sólo...**

—**¡TE LO ADVERTÍ! ¡BAJO ESTE TECHO NO TOLERARÉ NINGUNA**

**MENCIÓN A TU ANORMALIDAD!**

- Tu sí que eres anormal Dursley – dijo Sirius.

**Harry miró el rostro encarnado de su tío y la cara pálida de su tía, que trataba de**

**levantar a Dudley del suelo.**

—**De acuerdo —dijo Harry—, de acuerdo...**

**Tío Vernon volvió a sentarse, resoplando como un rinoceronte al que le faltara el**

**aire y vigilando estrechamente a Harry por el rabillo de sus ojos pequeños y penetrantes.**

**Desde que Harry había vuelto a casa para pasar las vacaciones de verano, tío**

**Vernon lo había tratado como si fuera una bomba que pudiera estallar en cualquier**

**momento;**

- Pues en realidad… - dijo Ron.

- Si que eres un poco como una bomba a punto de estallar – terminó Hermione.

**Y si a los Dursley no les gustaba que Harry pasara con ellos las vacaciones, su desagrado no era nada comparado con el de su sobrino.**

**Añoraba tanto Hogwarts que estar lejos de allí era como tener un dolor de**

**estómago permanente. **

- Conozco esa sensación – dijo Sirius.

**Añoraba el castillo, con sus pasadizos secretos y sus fantasmas; las clases**

- Tienes que estar muy mal para añorar hasta las clases – dijo Fred, pero su madre le golpeó en la cabeza.

**(aunque quizá no a Snape, el profesor de Pociones);**

- ¿Quién le echaría de menos?

**las lechuzas que llevaban el correo; los banquetes en el Gran Comedor; **

- Yo también los echo de menos – dijo Sirius sujetándose el estomago.

**dormir en su cama con dosel en el dormitorio de la torre; visitar a Hagrid, el guardabosques, que vivía en una cabaña en las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido; y, sobre todo, añoraba el _quidditch_, el deporte más popular en el mundo mágico. En cuanto Harry llegó a la casa, tío Vernon le guardó en un baúl bajo llave, en la alacena que había bajo la escalera, todos sus libros de hechizos, la varita mágica, las túnicas, el caldero y la escoba de primerísima calidad, la Nimbus 2.000. **

- Estupidos Dursley – fue el coro general en toda la sala.

**¿Qué les importaba a los Dursley si Harry perdía su puesto en el equipo de _quidditch _de Gryffindor por no haber practicado en todo el verano? **

- No creo que eso sea posible – dijo Fred.

- Si, si Wood no te echó después de haberte perdido el último partido estas a salvo – añadió George.

**¿Qué más les daba a los Dursley si Harry volvía al colegio sin haber hecho los deberes? **

- ¿Pensabas hacer los deberes? – preguntaron James y Sirius horrorizados – esto es culpa tuya Lily.

**Los Dursley eran lo que los magos llamaban _muggles_, es decir, que no tenían ni una gota de sangre mágica en las venas, y para ellos tener un mago en la familia era algo completamente vergonzoso.**

- Lo que es vergonzoso es que ellos sean familia de Lily y Harry – masculló James enfadado.

**Tío Vernon había incluso cerrado con candado la jaula de **_**Hedwig**_**, la lechuza de Harry, para que no pudiera llevar mensajes a nadie del mundo mágico.**

- Maldito sea – maldijo Ron – por eso no nos mandabas cartas – añadió Hermione – pensé que había sido solo por lo de Dobby – añadió mas bajo.

**Los Dursley ni siquiera se habían acordado de que aquel día Harry cumplía doce**

**años.**

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – gritaron todos.

**No es que él tuviera muchas esperanzas, porque nunca le habían hecho un regalo**

**como Dios manda, **

- Nosotros cambiaremos eso – aseguró Sirius frotándose las manos.

**y no digamos una tarta... Pero de ahí a olvidarse completamente...**

**En aquel instante, tío Vernon se aclaró la garganta con afectación y dijo:**

—**Bueno, como todos sabemos, hoy es un día muy importante.**

- ¿He oído bien? – dijo Guideon incrédulo – no puede ser el mundo debe estar a punto de acabar.

**Harry levantó la mirada, incrédulo.**

—**Puede que hoy sea el día en que cierre el trato más importante de toda mi vida**

**profesional —dijo tío Vernon.**

- Habeis cantado victoria muy pronto, esto ya es mas Dursley.

**Harry volvió a concentrar su atención en la tostada. Por supuesto, pensó con**

**amargura, tío Vernon se refería a su estúpida cena. No había hablado de otra cosa en los**

**últimos quince días. **

- Que aburrimiento de hombre, la misma conversación durante quince días – dijo Fabian.

**Un rico constructor y su esposa irían a cenar, y tío Vernon esperaba**

**obtener un pedido descomunal. **

—**Creo que deberíamos repasarlo todo otra vez —dijo tío Vernon—. Tendremos**

**que estar en nuestros puestos a las ocho en punto. Petunia, ¿tú estarás...?**

- No puede ser, ¿lo tiene planeado y todo?

—**En el salón —respondió enseguida tía Petunia—, esperando para darles la**

**bienvenida a nuestra casa.**

—**Bien, bien. ¿Y Dudley?**

—**Estaré esperando para abrir la puerta. —Dudley esbozó una sonrisa idiota—.**

**¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?**

- Es un poco exagerado ¿no creeis?

—**¡Les va a parecer adorable! —exclamó embelesada tía Petunia.**

- Adorable no es exactamente la palabra que yo usaría.

—**Excelente, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon. A continuación, se volvió hacia Harry—.**

**¿Y tú?**

—**Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy**

—**dijo Harry, con voz inexpresiva.**

- Vaya Harry tú tienes el papel más interesante.

- Por lo menos no tendrás que verles interpretar.

—**Exacto —corroboró con crueldad tío Vernon—. Yo los haré pasar al salón, te los**

**presentaré, Petunia, y les serviré algo de beber. A las ocho quince...**

- Ni un minuto antes ni después.

—**Anunciaré que está lista la cena —dijo tía Petunia—. Y tú, Dudley, dirás...**

—**¿Me permite acompañarla al comedor, señora Mason? —dijo Dudley, ofreciendo**

**su grueso brazo a una mujer invisible.**

- ¿Has visto? Terminan las frases del otro.

- Eso es amor verdadero.

—**¡Mi caballerito ideal! —suspiró tía Petunia.**

- Ese niño no llegaría a caballero ni en sus sueño – dijo Godric que de caballeros entendía.

—**¿Y tú? —preguntó tío Vernon a Harry con brutalidad.**

—**Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy**

—**recitó Harry.**

—**Exacto. Bien, tendríamos que tener preparados algunos cumplidos para la cena.**

**Petunia, ¿sugieres alguno?**

—**Vernon me ha asegurado que es usted un jugador de golf excelente, señor**

**Mason... Dígame dónde ha comprado ese vestido, señora Mason...**

—**Perfecto... ¿Dudley?**

—**¿Qué tal: «En el colegio nos han mandado escribir una redacción sobre nuestro**

**héroe preferido, señor Mason, y yo la he hecho sobre usted»?**

- Vaya unos pelotas.

- Y encima no lo hacen bien

**Esto fue más de lo que tía Petunia y Harry podían soportar. Tía Petunia rompió a**

**llorar de la emoción y abrazó a su hijo,**

- No, ¿en serio?, esa tía está mal.

**mientras Harry escondía la cabeza debajo de la mesa para que no lo vieran reírse.**

- Y he aquí una reacción normal.

—**¿Y tú, niño?**

**Al enderezarse, Harry hizo un esfuerzo por mantener serio el semblante.**

—**Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy**

—**repitió.**

—**Eso espero —dijo el tío duramente—. Los Mason no saben nada de tu existencia**

**y seguirán sin saber nada. Al terminar la cena, tú, Petunia, volverás al salón con la**

**señora Mason para tomar el café y yo abordaré el tema de los taladros. Con un poco de suerte, cerraremos el trato, y el contrato estará firmado antes del telediario de las diez. Y mañana mismo nos iremos a comprar un apartamento en Mallorca.**

- Pobrecitos los que vivan en Mallorca si se mudan allí estos especímenes.

**A Harry aquello no le emocionaba mucho. No creía que los Dursley fueran a quererlo más en Mallorca que en Privet Drive.**

- ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor con el cambio de aire y ambiente les da algo y les cambia la personalidad.

- No creo.

—**Bien..., voy a ir a la ciudad a recoger los esmóquines para Dudley y para mí. Y**

**tú —gruñó a Harry—, mantente fuera de la vista de tu tía mientras limpia.**

**Harry salió por la puerta de atrás. Era un día radiante, soleado. Cruzó el césped, se**

**dejó caer en el banco del jardín y canturreó entre dientes: «Cumpleaños feliz..., cumpleaños feliz..., me deseo yo mismo...»**

- Eso es un poco triste – señaló Luna.

- No te preocupes Harry, nosotros te cantaremos el cumpleaños feliz – dijo George y acto seguido dirigió a todos cual director de orquesta mientras le cantaban.

**No había recibido postales ni regalos,**

- Espera, espera… - se paró Sirius – ¿ni siquiera le mandasteis una mísera postal por su cumpleaños? ¿Qué clase de amigos sois vosotros? – les preguntó molesto, la mayoría les dirigían miradas parecidas. Ron y Hermione prefirieron no contestar.

**y tendría que pasarse la noche fingiendo que no existía. Abatido, fijó la vista en el seto. Nunca se había sentido tan solo. Antes que ninguna otra cosa de Hogwarts, antes incluso que jugar al **_**quidditch**_**, lo que de verdad echaba de menos era a sus mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Pero ellos no parecían acordarse de él. Ninguno de los dos le había escrito en todo el verano, a pesar de que Ron le había dicho que lo invitaría a pasar unos días en su casa.**

Ambos seguían recibiendo miradas que exigían una explicación.

**Un montón de veces había estado a punto de emplear la magia para abrir la jaula de**

_**Hedwig **_**y enviarla a Ron y a Hermione con una carta,**

- Mala idea, te pillarían al instante.

**pero no valía la pena correr el riesgo. A los magos menores de edad no les estaba permitido emplear la magia fuera del colegio. **

- Nuestra peor pesadilla – dijeron James, Sirius y los gemelos.

**Harry no se lo había dicho a los Dursley; sabía que la única razón por la que no lo encerraban en la alacena debajo de la escalera junto con su varita mágica y su escoba voladora era porque temían que él pudiera convertirlos en escarabajos. **

- Buena idea – le animó su padre.

**Durante las dos primeras semanas, Harry se había divertido murmurando entre dientes palabras sin sentido y viendo cómo Dudley escapaba de la habitación todo lo deprisa que le permitían sus gordas piernas. **

- Todo un pequeño merodeador.

**Pero el prolongado silencio de Ron y Hermione le había hecho sentirse tan apartado del mundo mágico, que incluso el burlarse de Dudley había perdido la gracia...,**

- eso es malo, burlarse de Dudley nunca debería perder la gracia.

**y ahora Ron y Hermione se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños.**

**¡Lo que habría dado en aquel momento por recibir un mensaje de Hogwarts, de un**

**mago o una bruja! Casi le habría alegrado ver a su mortal enemigo, Draco Malfoy, para**

**convencerse de que aquello no había sido solamente un sueño...**

- siento decirte Harry que no tienes tanta imaginación como para haber soñado todo eso.

**De pronto, Harry se irguió en el banco del jardín. Se había quedado ensimismado**

**mirando el seto... y el seto le devolvía la mirada. Entre las hojas habían aparecido dos**

**grandes ojos verdes.**

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Ya decía yo que este capítulo estaba siendo muy tranquilo.

- ¿Quién te esta espiando ahora?

**Una voz burlona resonó detrás de él en el jardín y Harry se puso de pie de un salto.**

—**Sé qué día es hoy —canturreó Dudley, acercándosele con andares de pato.**

- Ya viene el cerdito a interrumpir.

**Los ojos grandes se cerraron y desaparecieron.**

- A lo mejor te lo imaginaste – dijo Lily aunque no muy segura.

—**¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, sin apartar la vista del lugar por donde habían**

**desaparecido.**

—**Sé qué día es hoy —repitió Dudley a su lado.**

- Por fin se ha aprendido los días de la semana – dijo Ginny.

—**Enhorabuena —respondió Harry—. ¡Por fin has aprendido los días de la semana!**

Los gemelos se burlaron de Ginny por haber dicho lo mismo que Harry sabiendo que le daría vergüenza y acabaría del color de su pelo, pero no funciono, Ginny seguía igual de pálida que cuando habían empezado el libro aunque se había recuperado lo suficiente como para hacer un comentario mordaz.

—**Hoy es tu cumpleaños —dijo con sorna—. ¿Cómo es que no has recibido**

**postales de felicitación? ¿Ni siquiera en aquel monstruoso lugar has hecho amigos?**

- ¿Monstruoso? Como es que tiene una palabra tan complicada en su vocabulario. – Dijo Luna.

—**Procura que tu mamá no te oiga hablar sobre mi colegio —contestó Harry con**

**frialdad.**

**Dudley se subió los pantalones, que no se le sostenían en la ancha cintura.**

—**¿Por qué miras el seto? —preguntó con recelo.**

—**Estoy pensando cuál sería el mejor conjuro para prenderle fuego —dijo Harry.**

**Al oírlo, Dudley trastabilló hacia atrás y el pánico se reflejó en su cara gordita.**

- Eso es Harry ponlo en su lugar – animó Sirius.

—**No..., no puedes... Papá dijo que no harías ma-magia... Ha dicho que te echará de**

**casa..., y no tienes otro sitio donde ir..., no tienes amigos con los que quedarte...**

—**¡Abracadabra! —dijo Harry con voz enérgica—. ¡Pata de cabra! ¡Patatum,**

**patatam!**

—**¡Mamaaaaaaá! —vociferó Dudley, dando traspiés al salir a toda pastilla hacia la**

**casa—, ¡mamaaaaaaá! ¡Harry está haciendo lo que tú sabes!**

- Jajajaja, muy bueno Harry, muy bueno.

- Genes merodeadores – dijo James orgulloso.

**Harry pagó caro aquel instante de diversión. Como Dudley y el seto estaban**

**intactos, tía Petunia sabía que Harry no había hecho magia en realidad, pero aun así**

**intentó pegarle en la cabeza con la sartén que tenía a medio enjabonar y Harry tuvo que**

**esquivar el golpe. **

- Menos mal que eres bueno esquivando cosas.

**Luego le dio tareas que hacer, asegurándole que no comería hasta que**

**hubiera acabado.**

- Menuda forma de tratar a los niños – se quejó Molly.

**Mientras Dudley no hacía otra cosa que mirarlo y comer helados, Harry limpió las**

**ventanas, lavó el coche, cortó el césped, recortó los arriates, podó y regó los rosales y**

**dio una capa de pintura al banco del jardín.**

- Explotación infantil – gritaron Molly y Lily.

- Espero que recuerdes eso en el futuro mama – dijeron los gemelos y Ron.

**El sol ardiente le abrasaba la nuca. Harry sabía que no tenía que haber picado el anzuelo de Dudley, pero éste le había dicho exactamente lo mismo que él estaba pensando..., que quizá tampoco en Hogwarts tuviera amigos.**

- Por supuesto que los tienes – dijo Hermione – ni lo dudes – añadió Ron.

**«Tendrían que ver ahora al famoso Harry Potter», pensaba sin compasión, echando**

**abono a los arriates, con la espalda dolorida y el sudor goteándole por la cara.**

**Eran las siete de la tarde cuando finalmente, exhausto, oyó que lo llamaba tía**

**Petunia.**

—**¡Entra! ¡Y pisa sobre los periódicos!**

**Fue un alivio para Harry entrar en la sombra de la reluciente cocina. Encima del**

**frigorífico estaba el pudín de la cena: un montículo de nata montada con violetas de**

**azúcar. Una pieza de cerdo asado chisporroteaba en el horno.**

—**¡Come deprisa! ¡Los Mason no tardarán! —le dijo con brusquedad tía Petunia, señalando dos rebanadas de pan y un pedazo de queso que había en la mesa. **

- Por qué será que no me sorprende.

**Ella ya llevaba puesto el vestido de noche de color salmón.**

**Harry se lavó las manos y engulló su miserable cena. No bien hubo terminado, tía**

**Petunia le quitó el plato.**

—**¡Arriba! ¡Deprisa!**

**Al cruzar la puerta de la sala de estar, Harry vio a su tío Vernon y a Dudley con**

**esmoquin y pajarita. Acababa de llegar al rellano superior cuando sonó el timbre de la**

**puerta y al pie de la escalera apareció la cara furiosa de tío Vernon.**

—**Recuerda, muchacho: un solo ruido y...**

- Que si pesado, que ya nos hemos enterado de tu estúpido plan.

**Harry entró de puntillas en su dormitorio, cerró la puerta y se echó en la cama.**

**El problema era que ya había alguien sentado en ella.**

- ¿Qué? - preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

- El capitulo acaba así – dijo Sirius – sin duda lo deja interesante para el siguiente.


	2. La advertencia de Dobby

Sirius le pasó el libro a Fleur mientras le guiñaba el ojo, lo que provocó que Bill le lanzara un hechizo disimuladamente que le dejó el ojo morado.

- A ver como guiñas ahora Black.

- **La advertencia de Dobby – **leyó Fleur divertida por la reacción de su novio que todavía le sonreía burlón a Sirius.

**Harry no gritó, pero estuvo a punto. La pequeña criatura que yacía en la cama tenía unas**

**grandes orejas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, y unos ojos verdes y saltones del**

**tamaño de pelotas de tenis.**

- ¿Un elfo domestico? – preguntaron varios.

- ¿Para qué te visita un elfo en casa de tus tíos? – le preguntó su padre, aunque no obtuvo respuesta.

**En aquel mismo instante, Harry tuvo la certeza de que aquella cosa era lo que le había estado vigilando por la mañana desde el seto del jardín.**

- Dobby es todo un acosador – comentó Ron a sus amigos por lo bajo haciéndoles reír.

- Pobre Dobby después de lo que hizo para intentar salvarme la vida seguro que van a ir a por él.

- Dobby tiene un don, no te preocupes seguro que al final del libro todos le adoran – le tranquilizó Hermione.

**La criatura y él se quedaron mirando uno al otro, y Harry oyó la voz de Dudley**

**proveniente del recibidor.**

—**¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?**

- La comedia ha empezado – dijo Sirius dijo Sirius haciendo una pausa en su intento de recuperar su salud ocular.

**Aquel pequeño ser se levantó de la cama e hizo una reverencia tan profunda que**

**tocó la alfombra con la punta de su larga y afilada nariz. Harry se dio cuenta de que iba**

**vestido con lo que parecía un almohadón viejo con agujeros para sacar los brazos y las**

**piernas.**

- Siempre me ha parecido que la situación de los elfos es muy injusta – dijo Lily. A Hermione le brillaron los ojos al oír eso mientras Ron ponía los ojos en blanco al ver su reacción.

—**Esto..., hola —saludó Harry, azorado.**

—**Harry Potter —dijo la criatura con una voz tan aguda que Harry estaba seguro de**

**que se había oído en el piso de abajo—, hace mucho tiempo que Dobby quería**

**conocerle, señor... Es un gran honor...**

- Eres famoso incluso entre los elfos – dijo James limpiándose una falsa lagrima de orgullo.

—**Gra-gracias —respondió Harry, que avanzando pegado a la pared alcanzó la silla**

**del escritorio y se sentó. A su lado estaba _Hedwig_, dormida en su gran jaula. Quiso**

**preguntarle «¿Qué es usted?», pero pensó que sonaría demasiado grosero, así que dijo:**

—**¿Quién es usted?**

- La educación ante todo – dijo Molly sonriendo.

- ¿Eso ha sido un intento de broma, hermanita? – Preguntó Fabian, Molly no respondió pero seguía sonriendo remarcando su parecido con sus hermanos y sus hijos gemelos.

—**Dobby, señor. Dobby a secas. Dobby, el elfo doméstico —contestó la criatura.**

—**¿De verdad? —dijo Harry—. Bueno, no quisiera ser descortés, pero no me**

**conviene precisamente ahora recibir en mi dormitorio a un elfo doméstico.**

- Estas situaciones siempre se te presentan en los peores momentos ¿eh? – comentó George.

**De la sala de estar llegaban las risitas falsas de tía Petunia. El elfo bajó la cabeza.**

—**Estoy encantado de conocerlo —se apresuró a añadir Harry—. Pero, en fin, ¿ha**

**venido por algún motivo en especial?**

- Seguro que solo quiere charlar un rato y pedirte un autógrafo – dijo James.

- Ojala – murmuro Harry.

—**Sí, señor —contestó Dobby con franqueza—. Dobby ha venido a decirle,**

**señor..., no es fácil, señor... Dobby se pregunta por dónde empezar...**

—**Siéntese —dijo Harry educadamente, señalando la cama.**

**Para consternación suya, el elfo rompió a llorar, y además, ruidosamente.**

- Creo que si sigues siendo asi de educado probablemente le dé un ataque – dijo Sirius.

- El pobre elfo – dijo Lily – seguro que nunca le habían dicho algo tan amable.

—**¡Sen-sentarme! —gimió—. Nunca, nunca en mi vida...**

**A Harry le pareció oír que en el piso de abajo hablaban entrecortadamente.**

—**Lo siento —murmuró—, no quise ofenderle.**

- ¡Ofenderle! – dijeron algunos divertidos.

- Seguro que eso lo hace peor, ya estoy viendo ese ataque por la emoción.

—**¡Ofender a Dobby! —repuso el elfo con voz disgustada—. A Dobby ningún**

**mago le había pedido nunca que se sentara..., como si fuera un igual.**

**Harry, procurando hacer «¡chss!» sin dejar de parecer hospitalario, **

- Realmente te esfuerzas en ser amable con las visitas.

**indicó a Dobby un lugar en la cama, y el elfo se sentó hipando. Parecía un muñeco grande y muy feo.**

- Una vez que conoces a Kreacher te das cuenta que en realidad Dobby es muy guapo – dijo Fred riendo.

- ¿De que conocéis vosotros a kreacher? – Preguntó Sirius realmente sorprendido pero por supuesto no recibió respuesta.

**Por fin consiguió reprimirse y se quedó con los ojos fijos en Harry, mirándole con**

**devoción.**

- Ahora es cuando te pide el autógrafo.

—**Se ve que no ha conocido a muchos magos educados —dijo Harry, intentando**

**animarle.**

- Obviamente.

- Me pregunto cuál será su familia.

**Dobby negó con la cabeza. A continuación, sin previo aviso, se levantó y se puso a**

**darse golpes con la cabeza contra la ventana, gritando: «¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby malo!»**

- Pobrecito – suspiró Lily – obligar a los elfos a autocastigarse es una costumbre de barbaros y salvajes – añadió enfadada mientras Hermione y alguno más asentía con fuerza.

—**No..., ¿qué está haciendo? —Harry dio un bufido, se acercó al elfo de un salto y**

**tiró de él hasta devolverlo a la cama. **

Lily y Hermione le sonrieron ampliamente a Harry.

_**Hedwig **_**se acababa de despertar dando un fortísimo chillido y se puso a batir las alas furiosamente contra las barras de la jaula.**

- Oh no – se quejó James.

- Eso no les va a gustar a tus tíos – añadió Tonks.

—**Dobby tenía que castigarse, señor —explicó el elfo, que se había quedado un**

**poco bizco—. Dobby ha estado a punto de hablar mal de su familia, señor.**

- Como pille a alguien de esa familia… - empezó a amenazar Lily.

—**¿Su familia?**

—**La familia de magos a la que sirve Dobby, señor. Dobby es un elfo doméstico,**

**destinado a servir en una casa y a una familia para siempre.**

—**¿Y saben que está aquí? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.**

**Dobby se estremeció.**

—**No, no, señor, no... Dobby tendría que castigarse muy severamente por haber**

**venido a verle, señor. Tendría que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, si llegaran a**

**enterarse.**

Hubo varias muecas de dolor.

- Creo que empiezo a ver tu punto – dijeron a la vez James y Ron a Lily y Hermione respectivamente.

—**Pero ¿no advertirán que se ha pillado las orejas en la puerta del horno?**

—**Dobby lo duda, señor. Dobby siempre se está castigando por algún motivo,**

**señor. Lo dejan de mi cuenta, señor. A veces me recuerdan que tengo que someterme a**

**algún castigo adicional.**

- Admito que para los magos es difícil entender que defendáis a los elfos de esa manera – dijo Sirius – pero este caso es un poco extremo incluso para la mayoría de familias sangre limpia.

- Seguro que su familia son mortifagos – añadió James con una mueca de asco, su familia también tenía elfos domésticos pero ni si quiera en los peores momentos había visto algo así, aunque no podía negar que en su familia también habían castigado a algún elfo alguna vez y que había visto castigar a los elfos de otras familias y nunca le había dado mucha importancia hasta que Lily empezó a discutir sobre eso con él y Sirius y a regañarles por su comportamiento.

—**Pero ¿por qué no los abandona? ¿Por qué no huye?**

- Porque no puede – dijo Hermione triste.

—**Un elfo doméstico sólo puede ser libertado por su familia, señor. Y la familia**

**nunca pondrá en libertad a Dobby... Dobby servirá a la familia hasta el día que muera,**

**señor.**

- O puede que no – dijo Harry en bajito sonriendo burlonamente.

**Harry lo miró fijamente.**

—**Y yo que me consideraba desgraciado por tener que pasar otras cuatro semanas**

**aquí —dijo—. Lo que me cuenta hace que los Dursley parezcan incluso humanos. **

- Eso es todo un don – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa sarcástica.

**¿Y nadie puede ayudarle? ¿Puedo hacer algo?**

- Sí, pero tendremos que esperar un poco todavía. – dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Harry.

**Casi al instante, Harry deseó no haber dicho nada. Dobby se deshizo de nuevo en**

**gemidos de gratitud.**

—**Por favor —susurró Harry desesperado—, por favor, no haga ruido. Si los**

**Dursley le oyen, si se enteran de que está usted aquí...**

- Mierda ya me habia olvidado de ellos – dijo Frank.

—**Harry Potter pregunta si puede ayudar a Dobby... Dobby estaba al tanto de su**

**grandeza, señor, pero no conocía su bondad...**

**Harry, consciente de que se estaba ruborizando, dijo:**

—**Sea lo que fuere lo que ha oído sobre mi grandeza, no son más que mentiras. Ni**

**siquiera soy el primero de la clase en Hogwarts, es Hermione, ella...**

- Oooh, gracias Harry.

**Pero se detuvo enseguida, porque le dolía pensar en Hermione.**

- Eh… ¿Lo siento? – añadió cuando recibió varias miradas molestas.

- No es tu culpa Hermione.

—**Harry Potter es humilde y modesto —dijo Dobby, respetuoso. Le resplandecían**

**los ojos grandes y redondos—. Harry Potter no habla de su triunfo sobre El-que-nodebe-**

**ser-nombrado.**

—**¿Voldemort? —preguntó Harry.**

**Dobby se tapó los oídos con las manos y gimió:**

—**¡Señor, no pronuncie ese nombre! ¡No pronuncie ese nombre!**

- No empecéis otra vez con eso por favor – se quejó Angy.

—**¡Perdón! —se apresuró a decir—. Sé de muchísima gente a la que no le gusta**

**que se diga..., mi amigo Ron...**

**Se detuvo. También era doloroso pensar en Ron.**

Ron se encogió ante las miradas y se puso rojo.

**Dobby se inclinó hacia Harry, con los ojos tan abiertos como faros.**

—**Dobby ha oído —dijo con voz quebrada— que Harry Potter tuvo un segundo**

**encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso, hace sólo unas semanas..., y que Harry Potter escapó**

**nuevamente.**

- ¿Qué informado esta este elfo no? – dijo Remus sospechando.

- Seguro que hay alguien de su familia en Hogwarts – concluyó Tonks, su pelo se volvió rojo cuando Remus se giró para mirarla y asintió a su suposición sonriéndole.

**Harry asintió con la cabeza, y a Dobby se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.**

—**¡Ay, señor! —exclamó, frotándose la cara con una punta del sucio almohadón**

**que llevaba puesto—. ¡Harry Potter es valiente y arrojado! ¡Ha afrontado ya muchos**

**peligros! Pero Dobby ha venido a proteger a Harry Potter, a advertirle, aunque más**

**tarde tenga que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, de que Harry Potter no debe**

**regresar a Hogwarts.**

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo no va a ir a Hogwarts?

**Hubo un silencio, sólo roto por el tintineo de tenedores y cuchillos que venía del**

**piso inferior, y el distante rumor de la voz de tío Vernon.**

—**¿Qué-qué? —tartamudeó Harry—. Pero si tengo que regresar; el curso empieza**

**el 1 de septiembre. Eso es lo único que me ilusiona. Usted no sabe lo que es vivir aquí.**

- La verdad es que creo que él lo tiene peor que tu a pesar de todo – dijo Andrómeda negando con la cabeza triste, tenía una ligera idea sobre quienes podrían ser los amos de Dobby.

**Yo no pertenezco a esta casa, pertenezco al mundo de Hogwarts.**

—**No, no, no —chilló Dobby, sacudiendo la cabeza con tanta fuerza que se daba**

**golpes con las orejas—. Harry Potter debe estar donde no peligre su seguridad. **

- A pesar de todo creo que estoy de acuerdo con el elfo en eso – dijo Lily.

**Es demasiado importante, demasiado bueno, para que lo perdamos. Si Harry Potter vuelve**

**a Hogwarts, estará en peligro mortal.**

- ¿Qué? – dijeron todos alarmados.

—**¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.**

—**Hay una conspiración, Harry Potter. Una conspiración para hacer que este año**

**sucedan las cosas más terribles en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia —susurró Dobby,**

**sintiendo un temblor repentino por todo el cuerpo—. Hace meses que Dobby lo sabe,**

**señor. Harry Potter no debe exponerse al peligro: ¡es demasiado importante, señor!**

- Con Dumbledore allí seguro que no pasa nada tan grave – dijo James convencido.

- Espero que tenga razón señor Potter – dijo Dumbledore preocupado por lo que podría pasar todavía pensando en el título del libro.

—**¿Qué cosas terribles? —preguntó inmediatamente Harry—. ¿Quién las está**

**tramando?**

- Su familia, obviamente – dijo Tonks – sino porque lo sabría Dobby.

**Dobby hizo un extraño ruido ahogado y acto seguido se empezó a golpear la**

**cabeza furiosamente contra la pared.**

—**¡Está bien! —gritó Harry, sujetando al elfo del brazo para detenerlo—. No puede**

**decirlo, lo comprendo. Pero ¿por qué ha venido usted a avisarme? —Un pensamiento**

**repentino y desagradable lo sacudió—. ¡Un momento! Esto no tiene nada que ver con**

**Vol..., perdón, con Quien-usted-sabe, ¿verdad? Basta con que asiente o niegue con la**

**cabeza —añadió apresuradamente, porque Dobby ya se disponía a golpearse de nuevo**

**contra la pared.**

- Buena suposición – dijo ojoloco.

- Espero que no.

**Dobby movió lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado.**

—**No, no se trata de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, señor.**

Varios soltaron el aire que estaban conteniendo.

- Bueno es un alivio.

- Puede que no sea él en persona – dijo Alastor – pero no debemos bajar la guardia.

**Pero Dobby tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía que trataba de darle una pista.**

**Harry, sin embargo, estaba completamente desorientado.**

- Como nosotros – dijo Sirius, mirando enojado a él trió dorado y los nuevos merodeadores que le miraban sonriendo burlonamente claramente entendiendo lo que decía Dobby.

—**Él no tiene hermanos, ¿verdad?**

- Merlin sálvanos si eso pasa.

**Dobby negó con la cabeza, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca.**

—**Bueno, siendo así, no puedo imaginar quién más podría provocar que en**

**Hogwarts sucedieran cosas terribles**

- Hombre, por poder…

—**dijo Harry—. Quiero decir que, además, allí está Dumbledore. ¿Sabe usted quién es Dumbledore?**

**Dobby hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.**

- ¿Quién no sabe quién es Dumbledore? Es más famoso que tu Harry – Dumbledore sonrió divertido.

—**Albus Dumbledore es el mejor director que ha tenido Hogwarts. Dobby lo sabe,**

**señor. Dobby ha oído que los poderes de Dumbledore rivalizan con los de Aquel-queno-**

**debe-ser-nombrado. Pero, señor —la voz de Dobby se transformó en un apresurado**

**susurro—, hay poderes que Dumbledore no..., poderes que ningún mago honesto...**

**Y antes de que Harry pudiera detenerlo, Dobby saltó de la cama, cogió la lámpara**

**de la mesa de Harry y empezó a golpearse con ella en la cabeza lanzando unos alaridos**

**que destrozaban los tímpanos.**

- Oh no

- Eso significa problemas seguro.

**En el piso inferior se hizo un silencio repentino. Dos segundos después, Harry, con**

**el corazón palpitándole frenéticamente, oyó que tío Vernon se acercaba, explicando en**

**voz alta:**

—**¡Dudley debe de haberse dejado otra vez el televisor encendido, el muy tunante!**

- Saca al elfo de allí ¡ya!

—**¡Rápido! ¡En el ropero! —dijo Harry, empujando a Dobby, cerrando la puerta y**

**echándose en la cama en el preciso instante en que giraba el pomo de la puerta.**

—**¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó tío Vernon rechinando los dientes,**

**su cara espantosamente cerca de la de Harry—. Acabas de arruinar el final de mi chiste**

**sobre el jugador japonés de golf... **

- Que pena… seguro que era un chiste buenísimo…

**¡Un ruido más, y desearás no haber nacido, mocoso!**

- Ya verá, va a ser él el que desee no haber nacido como le pille – gruñó James.

**Tío Vernon salió de la habitación pisando fuerte con sus pies planos.**

**Harry, temblando, abrió la puerta del armario y dejó salir a Dobby.**

—**¿Se da cuenta de lo que es vivir aquí? —le dijo—. ¿Ve por qué debo volver a**

**Hogwarts? Es el único lugar donde tengo..., bueno, donde creo que tengo amigos.**

—**¿Amigos que ni siquiera escriben a Harry Potter? —preguntó maliciosamente.**

- ¡Golpe bajo!

- ¿Cómo sabe eso?

—**Supongo que habrán estado... ¡Un momento! —dijo Harry, frunciendo el**

**entrecejo—. ¿Cómo sabe usted que mis amigos no me han escrito?**

- Eso nos preguntamos nosotros.

**Dobby cambió los pies de posición.**

- Pillado.

—**Harry Potter no debe enfadarse con Dobby. Dobby pensó que era lo mejor...**

—**¿Ha interceptado usted mis cartas?**

- ¿Qué?

- Este elfo ya no me cae tan bien.

- Está bajando puestos en mi lista. – Harry dirigió una mirada un poco molesta a los merodeadores.

—**Dobby las tiene aquí, señor —dijo el elfo, y escapando ágilmente del alcance de**

**Harry, extrajo un grueso fajo de sobres del almohadón que llevaba puesto. Harry pudo**

**distinguir la esmerada caligrafía de Hermione, los irregulares trazos de Ron, y hasta un**

**garabato que parecía salido de la mano de Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts.**

**Dobby, inquieto, miró a Harry y parpadeó.**

- Creo que les debemos una disculpa chicos, por las miradas molestas.

—**Harry Potter no debe enfadarse... Dobby pensaba... que si Harry Potter creía que**

**sus amigos lo habían olvidado... Harry Potter no querría volver al colegio, señor.**

**Harry no escuchaba. Se abalanzó sobre las cartas, pero Dobby lo esquivó.**

—**Harry Potter las tendrá, señor, si le da a Dobby su palabra de que no volverá a**

**Hogwarts. ¡Señor, es un riesgo que no debe afrontar! ¡Dígame que no irá, señor!**

—**¡Iré! —dijo Harry enojado—. ¡Déme las cartas de mis amigos!**

- Dale las malditas cartas.

—**Entonces, Harry Potter no le deja a Dobby otra opción —dijo apenado el elfo.**

**Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algún movimiento, Dobby se había lanzado**

**como una flecha hacia la puerta del dormitorio, la había abierto y había bajado las**

**escaleras corriendo.**

- Mierda.

- Ese elfo va a conseguir que te maten – se quejó Sirius.

**Con la boca seca y el corazón en un puño, Harry salió detrás de él, intentando no**

**hacer ruido. Saltó los últimos seis escalones, cayó como un gato sobre la alfombra del**

**recibidor y buscó a Dobby. **

- Reflejos de buscador – dijo James con orgullo.

**Del comedor venía la voz de tío Vernon que decía:**

—**... señor Mason, cuéntele a Petunia aquella divertida anécdota de los fontaneros**

**americanos, se muere de ganas de oírla...**

**Harry cruzó el vestíbulo, y al llegar a la cocina, sintió que se le venía el mundo**

**encima.**

**El pudín magistral de tía Petunia, el montículo de nata y violetas de azúcar, flotaba**

**cerca del techo. Dobby estaba en cuclillas sobre el armario que había en un rincón.**

—**No —rogó Harry con voz ronca—. Se lo ruego..., me matarán.. .**

—**Harry Potter debe prometer que no irá al colegio.**

—**Dobby..., por favor...**

—**Dígalo, señor...**

—**¡No puedo!**

—**Entonces Dobby tendrá que hacerlo, señor, por el bien de Harry Potter.**

- ¡Nooo!

- Creo que voy a recuperar la tradición de la familia de cortarle la cabeza a los elfos – gruñó Sirius enfadado pero se echo hacia atrás con la mirada que le lanzó Harry.

**El pudín cayó al suelo con un estrépito capaz de provocar un infarto. El plato se**

**hizo añicos y la nata salpicó ventanas y paredes. Dando un chasquido como el de un**

**látigo, Dobby desapareció.**

**Del comedor llegaron unos alaridos y tío Vernon entró de sopetón en la cocina y**

**halló a Harry paralizado por el susto y cubierto de la cabeza a los pies con los restos del**

**pudín de tía Petunia.**

- Ya no es Harry Potter – dijo Fred.

- Ahora es Harry Pudin – terminó George haciendo reír a todos

**Al principio le pareció que tío Vernon aún podría disimular el desastre («nuestro**

**sobrino, ya ven..., está muy mal..., se altera al ver a desconocidos, así que lo tenemos en**

**el piso de arriba...»). Llevó a los impresionados Mason de nuevo al comedor, prometió a**

**Harry que, en cuanto se fueran, lo desollaría vivo, **

- Que lo intente – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa siniestra.

**y le puso una fregona en las manos. Tía Petunia sacó helado del congelador y Harry, todavía temblando, se puso a fregar la cocina.**

**Tío Vernon podría haberlo solucionado de esta manera, si no hubiera sido por la**

**lechuza.**

- Los problemas nunca vienen solos, siempre los acompaña una lechuza.

- Si, los vociferadores de tu madre siempre venían con una lechuza – añadió Sirius mientras los dos miraban con miedo a Dorea Potter que sonreía malvadamente hacia ellos haciendo que tragaran en seco.

**En el preciso instante en que tía Petunia estaba ofreciendo a sus invitados unos**

**bombones de menta, una lechuza penetró por la ventana del comedor, dejó caer una**

**carta sobre la cabeza de la señora Mason y volvió a salir. La señora Mason gritó como**

**una histérica y huyó de la casa exclamando algo sobre los locos. **

- Tan solo es una lechuza, no es para tanto.

**El señor Mason se quedó sólo lo suficiente para explicarles a los Dursley que su mujer tenía pánico a los pájaros de cualquier tipo y tamaño, y para preguntarles si aquélla era su forma de gastar bromas.**

- Pues sí que es mala suerte.

- ¡Ja! Una broma, esos idiotas no tienen ni idea de cómo hacer una broma.

**Harry estaba en la cocina, agarrado a la fregona para no caerse, cuando tío Vernon**

**avanzó hacia él con un destello demoníaco en sus ojos diminutos.**

—**¡Léela! —dijo hecho una furia y blandiendo la carta que había dejado la**

**lechuza—. ¡Vamos, léela!**

- ¿es que no sabe leer? – preguntó Luna inocentemente haciendo reír a todos.

**Harry la cogió. No se trataba de ninguna felicitación por su cumpleaños.**

- Ya nos gustaría.

_**Estimado Señor Potter:**_

_**Hemos recibido la información de que un hechizo levitatorio ha sido**_

_**usado en su lugar de residencia esta misma noche a las nueve y doce minutos.**_

_**Como usted sabe, a los magos menores de edad no se les permite realizar**_

_**conjuros fuera del recinto escolar y reincidir en el uso de la magia podría**_

_**acarrearle la expulsión del colegio (Decreto para la moderada limitación de**_

_**la brujería en menores de edad, 1875, artículo tercero).**_

_**Asimismo le recordamos que se considera falta grave realizar cualquier**_

_**actividad mágica que entrañe un riesgo de ser advertida por miembros de la**_

_**comunidad no mágica o muggles (Sección decimotercera de la Confederación**_

_**Internacional del Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos).**_

_**¡Que disfrute de unas buenas vacaciones!**_

_**Afectuosamente,**_

_**Mafalda Hopkirk**_

_**Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia**_

_**Ministerio de Magia**_

- Pero si no ha sido él – se quejó Jean Granger.

**Harry levantó la vista de la carta y tragó saliva.**

Lo mismo hicieron en la sala.

—**No nos habías dicho que no se te permitía hacer magia fuera del colegio —dijo**

**tío Vernon, con una chispa de rabia en los ojos—. Olvidaste mencionarlo... Un grave**

**descuido, me atrevería a decir...**

- Ups… que fallo.

**Se echaba por momentos encima de Harry como un gran buldog, enseñando los**

**dientes.**

—**Bueno, muchacho, ¿sabes qué te digo? Te voy a encerrar... Nunca regresarás a**

**ese colegio... Nunca... Y si utilizas la magia para escaparte, ¡te expulsarán!**

**Y, riéndose como un loco, lo arrastró escaleras arriba.**

- ¿Es que piensa que no notaremos que no acude al colegio e iremos a ver qué pasa? – preguntó McGonnagal irritada.

- Obviamente.

- Espero que pase eso y Minnie vaya a buscar a Harry – dijo Sirius – será divertido.

**Tío Vernon fue tan duro con Harry como había prometido. A la mañana siguiente,**

**mandó poner una reja en la ventana de su dormitorio e hizo una gatera en la puerta para**

**pasarle tres veces al día una mísera cantidad de comida. Sólo lo dejaban salir por la**

**mañana y por la noche para ir al baño. Aparte de eso, permanecía encerrado en su**

**habitación las veinticuatro horas del día.**

- Se han pasado cinco pueblos – exclamó Lily – es una forma de hablar que usan los muggles – explicó al ver que la miraban raro.

**Al cabo de tres días, no había indicios de que los Dursley se hubieran apiadado de él, y**

**Harry no encontraba la manera de escapar de su situación. Pasaba el tiempo tumbado en**

**la cama, viendo ponerse el sol tras la reja de la ventana y preguntándose entristecido qué**

**sería de él.**

- Iremos a buscarte Potter, no te preocupes – dijo McGonnagal, Harry le sonrió.

**¿De qué le serviría utilizar sus poderes mágicos para escapar de la habitación, si**

**luego lo expulsaban de Hogwarts por hacerlo? **

- Técnicamente puedes hacer magia delante de un muggle en caso de extrema necesidad o de vida o muerte – dijo James – yo creo que no te harian nada si supieran la situación de la que estarías escapando.

- ¿Ademas no se suponía que los hijos de muggles pueden hacer magia para demostrar lo que han aprendido? Eso dijisteis – añadió Sirius – esa norma debería funcionar para Harry también ¿no?

- Hmm, no estoy seguro Sirius – dijo Dumbledore pensativo – parece ser que no ya que han detectado la magia. De todas formas esa norma tiene sus limitaciones que no viene a cuento discutir ahora.

**Por otro lado, la vida en Privet Drive nunca había sido tan penosa. Ahora que los Dursley sabían que no se iban a despertar por la mañana convertidos en murciélagos, había perdido su única defensa.**

**Tal vez Dobby lo había salvado de los horribles sucesos que tendrían lugar en Hogwarts, pero tal como estaban las cosas lo más probable era que muriese de inanición.**

- Tan optimista como siempre.

**Se abrió la gatera y apareció la mano de tía Petunia, que introdujo en la habitación**

**un cuenco de sopa de lata. Harry, a quien las tripas le dolían de hambre, saltó de la cama**

**y se abalanzó sobre el cuenco. **

- Puede que tengas razón sobre lo de la inanición.

**La sopa estaba completamente fría, pero se bebió la**

**mitad de un trago. Luego se fue hasta la jaula de _Hedwig _y le puso en el comedero vacío**

**los trozos de verdura embebidos del caldo que quedaban en el fondo del cuenco.**

- Y encima la comparte con la lechuza.

**La lechuza erizó las plumas y lo miró con expresión de asco intenso.**

—**No debes despreciarlo, es todo lo que tenemos —dijo Harry con tristeza.**

**Volvió a dejar el cuenco vacío en el suelo, junto a la gatera, y se echó otra vez en la**

**cama, casi con más hambre que la que tenía antes de tomarse la sopa.**

**Suponiendo que siguiera vivo cuatro semanas más tarde, ¿qué sucedería si no se**

**presentaba en Hogwarts? ¿Enviarían a alguien a averiguar por qué no había vuelto?**

- Por supuesto – gruñó McGonnagal.

**¿Podrían conseguir que los Dursley lo dejaran ir?**

- Pobrecitos si lo intentan.

**La habitación estaba cada vez más oscura. Exhausto, con las tripas rugiéndole y el**

**cerebro dando vueltas a aquellas preguntas sin respuesta, Harry concilió un sueño**

**agitado.**

**Soñó que lo exhibían en un zoo, dentro de una jaula con un letrero que decía**

**«Mago menor de edad». Por entre los barrotes, la gente lo miraba con ojos asombrados**

**mientras él yacía, débil y hambriento, sobre un jergón. Entre la multitud veía el rostro**

**de Dobby y le pedía ayuda a voces, pero Dobby se excusaba diciendo: «Harry Potter**

**está seguro en este lugar, señor», y desaparecía. Luego llegaban los Dursley, y Dudley**

**repiqueteaba los barrotes de la jaula, riéndose de él.**

- Tu siempre has tenido unos sueños rarísimos Harry

- Ya te digo.

—**¡Para! —dijo Harry, sintiendo el golpeteo en su dolorida cabeza—. Déjame en**

**paz... Basta ya..., estoy intentando dormir...**

**Abrió los ojos. La luz de la luna brillaba por entre los barrotes de la ventana. Y**

**alguien, con los ojos muy abiertos, lo miraba tras la reja: alguien con la cara llena de**

**pecas, el pelo cobrizo y la nariz larga.**

**Ron Weasley estaba afuera en la ventana.**

- ¡Ooow yeah! Los Weasley al rescate – gritó Sirius – aunque es una pena que no haya sido McGonnagal enfadada la que lo sacara de allí.

- Tu dales tiempo que no sabemos lo que van a hacer y todavía puede salir mal.

- Eres un aguafiestas lunático.


	3. La madriguera

Yo leeré el siguiente – dijo Arthur **- La Madriguera – **dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

—**¡Ron! —exclamó Harry, encaramándose a la ventana y abriéndola para poder hablar**

**con él a través de la reja—. Ron, ¿cómo has logrado...? ¿Qué...?**

**Harry se quedó boquiabierto al darse cuenta de lo que veía. Ron sacaba la cabeza**

**por la ventanilla trasera de un viejo coche de color azul turquesa que estaba detenido**

- ¿tu habitación no estaba en un segundo piso? – preguntaron algunos extrañados.

**¡ni más ni menos que en el aire! Sonriendo a Harry desde los asientos delanteros, estaban**

**Fred y George, los hermanos gemelos de Ron, que eran mayores que él.**

- Tenéis un coche volador – dijo Sirius sonriendo cada vez más, y estrechándoles la mano a los gemelos – no está mal.

—**¿Todo bien, Harry?**

—**¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Por qué no has contestado a mis cartas?**

- Mira Ron también está molesto porque no le contestes.

**Te he pedido unas doce veces que vinieras a mi casa a pasar unos días, y luego mi padre**

**vino un día diciendo que te habían enviado un apercibimiento oficial por utilizar la**

**magia delante de los _muggles_.**

—**No fui yo. Pero ¿cómo se enteró?**

—**Trabaja en el Ministerio —contestó Ron—. Sabes que no podemos hacer ningún**

**conjuro fuera del colegio.**

—**¡Tiene gracia que tú me lo digas! —repuso Harry, echando un vistazo al coche**

**flotante.**

—**¡Esto no cuenta! —explicó Ron—. Sólo lo hemos cogido prestado. Es de mi**

**padre,**

- Arthur cada vez me caes mejor – dijo Sirius, mientras Arthur era atacado por Molly que ya estaba regañándolo por eso.

**nosotros no lo hemos encantado. Pero hacer magia delante de esos **_**muggles **_**con**

**los que vives...**

—**No he sido yo, ya te lo he dicho..., pero es demasiado largo para explicarlo**

**ahora. Mira, puedes decir en Hogwarts que los Dursley me tienen encerrado y que no**

**podré volver al colegio, y está claro que no puedo utilizar la magia para escapar de aquí,**

**porque el ministro pensaría que es la segunda vez que utilizo conjuros en tres días, de**

**forma que...**

- Deja de decir tonterías – se quejo James – eso es culpa tuya Lily. Es obvio que van a sacarte ellos de ahí.

—**Deja de decir tonterías —dijo Ron—. Hemos venido para llevarte a casa con**

**nosotros.**

—**Pero tampoco vosotros podéis utilizar la magia para sacarme...**

- Estando nosotros allí no lo necesitas – dijo George.

- Sabemos todo tipo de trucos muggles para escapar – añadió Fred.

—**No la necesitamos —repuso Ron, señalando con la cabeza hacia los asientos**

**delanteros y sonriendo—. Recuerda a quién he traído conmigo.**

—**Ata esto a la reja —dijo Fred, arrojándole un cabo de cuerda.**

—**Si los Dursley se despiertan, me matan —comentó Harry, atando la soga a uno**

**de los barrotes. Fred aceleró el coche.**

—**No te preocupes —dijo Fred— y apártate.**

**Harry se retiró al fondo de la habitación, donde estaba _Hedwig_, que parecía haber**

**comprendido que la situación era delicada y se mantenía inmóvil y en silencio. **

- Que lechuza mas lista.

**El coche aceleró más y más, y de pronto, con un sonoro crujido, la reja se desprendió**

**limpiamente de la ventana mientras el coche salía volando hacia el cielo. Harry corrió a**

**la ventana y vio que la reja había quedado colgando a sólo un metro del suelo. Entonces**

**Ron fue recogiendo la cuerda hasta que tuvo la reja dentro del coche. Harry escuchó**

**preocupado, pero no oyó ningún sonido que proviniera del dormitorio de los Dursley.**

- Por ahora todo va bien.

**Después de que Ron dejara la reja en el asiento trasero, a su lado, Fred dio marcha**

**atrás para acercarse tanto como pudo a la ventana de Harry.**

—**Entra —dijo Ron.**

—**Pero todas mis cosas de Hogwarts... Mi varita mágica, mi escoba...**

—**¿Dónde están?**

—**Guardadas bajo llave en la alacena de debajo de las escaleras. Y yo no puedo**

**salir de la habitación.**

—**No te preocupes —dijo George desde el asiento del acompañante—. Quítate de**

**ahí, Harry.**

**Fred y George entraron en la habitación de Harry trepando con cuidado por la**

**ventana.**

**«Hay que reconocer que lo hacen muy bien», pensó Harry cuando George se sacó**

**del bolsillo una horquilla del pelo para forzar la cerradura.**

Molly miraba a sus hijos con ganas de regañarles pero se resistía porque estaba de acuerdo con que sacaran a Harry de allí y lo llevaran a la Madriguera.

—**Muchos magos creen que es una pérdida de tiempo aprender estos trucos**

_**muggles **_—**observó Fred—, pero nosotros opinamos que vale la pena adquirir estas**

**habilidades, aunque sean un poco lentas.**

- Creo que tiene razón señor Weasley – dijo Dumbledore – y no necesariamente esos trucos solo, hay muchas cosas que podríamos aprender de los muggles. – añadió sonriéndoles a Jack, Jean y los padres de Lily.

**Se oyó un ligero «clic» y la puerta se abrió.**

—**Bueno, nosotros bajaremos a buscar tus cosas. Recoge todo lo que necesites de**

**tu habitación y ve dándoselo a Ron por la ventana —susurró George.**

—**Tened cuidado con el último escalón, porque cruje —les susurró Harry mientras**

**los gemelos se internaban en la oscuridad.**

**Harry fue cogiendo sus cosas de la habitación y se las pasaba a Ron a través de la**

**ventana. Luego ayudó a Fred y a George a subir el baúl por las escaleras. Oyó toser al**

**tío Vernon.**

- Por favor que salgan de allí sin que se enteren – rogo Lily.

**Una vez en el rellano, llevaron el baúl a través de la habitación de Harry hasta la**

**ventana abierta. Fred pasó al coche para ayudar a Ron a subir el baúl, mientras Harry y**

**George lo empujaban desde la habitación. Centímetro a centímetro, el baúl fue**

**deslizándose por la ventana.**

**Tío Vernon volvió a toser.**

—**Un poco más —dijo jadeando Fred, que desde el coche tiraba del baúl—,**

**empujad con fuerza...**

**Harry y George empujaron con los hombros, y el baúl terminó de pasar de la**

**ventana al asiento trasero del coche.**

—**Estupendo, vámonos —dijo George en voz baja.**

- ¿No os olvidáis de algo?

**Pero al subir al alféizar de la ventana, Harry oyó un potente chillido detrás de él,**

**seguido por la atronadora voz de tío Vernon.**

—**¡ESA MALDITA LECHUZA!**

—**¡Me olvidaba de **_**Hedwig**_**!**

- Es su única compañía amigable durante todo el verano y a la hora de fugarse se la olvida – dijo Tonks negando con la cabeza divertida.

**Harry cruzó a toda velocidad la habitación al tiempo que se encendía la luz del**

**rellano. Cogió la jaula de _Hedwig_, volvió velozmente a la ventana, y se la pasó a Ron.**

**Harry estaba subiendo al alféizar cuando tío Vernon aporreó la puerta, y ésta se abrió de**

**par en par.**

**Durante una fracción de segundo, tío Vernon se quedó inmóvil en la puerta; luego**

**soltó un mugido como el de un toro furioso y, abalanzándose sobre Harry, lo agarró por**

**un tobillo.**

- ¡Oh venga ya!

- Dale una patada y salid de allí.

**Ron, Fred y George lo asieron a su vez por los brazos, y tiraban de él todo lo que**

**podían.**

—**¡Petunia! —bramó tío Vernon—. ¡Se escapa! ¡SE ESCAPA!**

- Pero no lo entiendo, ¿no querían librarse de ti más que ninguna otra cosa? – preguntó Godric – que más les da que te escapes, para que te quieren allí.

- Simplemente son crueles y serian capaces de tenerlo allí encerrado para siempre – dijo Helga con disgusto.

**Pero los Weasley tiraron con más fuerza, y el tío Vernon tuvo que soltar la pierna**

**de Harry. Tan pronto como éste se encontró dentro del coche y hubo cerrado la puerta**

**con un portazo, gritó Ron:**

—**¡Fred, aprieta el acelerador!**

**Y el coche salió disparado en dirección a la luna. Harry no podía creérselo: estaba**

**libre. Bajó la ventanilla y, con el aire azotándole los cabellos, volvió la vista para ver**

**alejarse los tejados de Privet Drive. Tío Vernon, tía Petunia y Dudley estaban asomados**

**a la ventana de Harry, alucinados.**

—**¡Hasta el próximo verano! —gritó Harry.**

- Jajaja, eso ha sido solo por molestar – dijo Sirius.

**Los Weasley se rieron a carcajadas, y Harry se recostó en el asiento, con una**

**sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

—**Suelta a **_**Hedwig **_**—dijo a Ron— y que nos siga volando. Lleva un montón de**

**tiempo sin poder estirar las alas.**

- Pobrecita.

**George le pasó la horquilla a Ron y, en un instante, _Hedwig _salía alborozada por la**

**ventanilla y se quedaba planeando al lado del coche, como un fantasma.**

—**Entonces, Harry, ¿por qué...? —preguntó Ron impaciente—. ¿Qué es lo que ha**

**ocurrido?**

- Nada… solo que un elfo domestico capullo le ha arruinado la vida mientras intentaba salvársela – dijo Sirius molesto.

**Harry les explicó lo de Dobby, la advertencia que le había hecho y el desastre del**

**pudín de violetas. Cuando terminó, hubo un silencio prolongado.**

—**Muy sospechoso —dijo finalmente Fred.**

—**Me huele mal —corroboré George—. ¿Así que ni siquiera te dijo quién estaba**

**detrás de todo?**

- No podía – defendió Hermione.

—**Creo que no podía —dijo Harry—, ya os he dicho que cada vez que estaba a**

**punto de irse de la lengua, empezaba a darse golpes contra la pared.**

**Vio que Fred y George se miraban.**

—**¿Creéis que me estaba mintiendo? —preguntó Harry**

—**Bueno —repuso Fred—, tengamos en cuenta que los elfos domésticos tienen**

**mucho poder mágico, pero normalmente no lo pueden utilizar sin el permiso de sus**

**amos. Me da la impresión de que enviaron al viejo Dobby para impedirte que regresaras**

**a Hogwarts. Una especie de broma.**

- Es una posibilidad – dijo Sirius pensativo.

- Si, si a Harry le pasaran cosas normales, pero después de todo lo que hemos leído debemos esperarnos lo peor – reflexiono Remus.

**¿Hay alguien en el colegio que tenga algo contra ti?**

- ¿Quieres la lista larga o la corta? – Pregunto George en broma.

- No es tanta gente…

—**Sí —respondieron Ron y Harry al unísono.**

—**Draco Malfoy —dijo Harry—. Me odia.**

—**¿Draco Malfoy? —dijo George, volviéndose—. ¿No es el hijo de Lucius**

**Malfoy?**

- ¿El apellido igual no te dice nada, Georgie? – Le preguntó Ginny burlona.

—**Supongo que sí, porque no es un apellido muy común —contestó Harry—. ¿Por**

**qué lo preguntas?**

—**He oído a mi padre hablar mucho de él —dijo George—. Fue un destacado**

**partidario de Quien-tú-sabes.**

- Dinos algo que no sepamos – suspiraron varios.

—**Y cuando desapareció Quien-tú-sabes —dijo Fred, estirando el cuello para**

**hablar con Harry—, Lucius Malfoy regresó negándolo todo. Mentiras... Mi padre piensa**

**que él pertenecía al círculo más próximo a Quien-tú-sabes.**

- Y lo peor es que le creyeron.

**Harry ya había oído estos rumores sobre la familia de Malfoy, y no le habían**

**sorprendido en absoluto. En comparación con Malfoy, Dudley Dursley era un**

**muchacho bondadoso, amable y sensible.**

- Harry tío creo que te has pasado un poco ¿no? – dijo Ron – bueno… espera… Si te has quedado corto.

—**No sé si los Malfoy poseerán un elfo —dijo Harry.**

—**Bueno, sea quien sea, tiene que tratarse de una familia de magos de larga**

**tradición, y tienen que ser ricos —observó Fred.**

—**Sí, mamá siempre está diciendo que querría tener un elfo doméstico que le**

**planchase la ropa —dijo George—. Pero lo único que tenemos es un espíritu asqueroso**

**y malvado en el ático, y el jardín lleno de gnomos. Los elfos domésticos están en**

**grandes casas solariegas y en castillos y lugares así, y no en casas como la nuestra.**

- Y seguro que vivirían mucho más felices con los Weasley – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Quién podría vivir infeliz con los Weasley? – añadió Harry ambos mirando con cariño a la familia pelirroja que les devolvía la mirada sonriendo emocionados.

**Harry estaba callado. A juzgar por el hecho de que Draco Malfoy tenía**

**normalmente lo mejor de lo mejor, su familia debía de estar forrada de oro mágico.**

**Podía imaginárselo dándose aires en una gran mansión. También parecía encajar con el**

**tipo de cosas que Malfoy podría hacer, el enviar a un criado para que impidiera que**

**Harry volviese a Hogwarts. ¿Había sido un estúpido al dar crédito a Dobby?**

- No deberíamos descartar esa opción – dijo James.

—**De cualquier manera, estoy muy contento de que hayamos podido rescatarte**

—**dijo Ron—. Me estaba preocupando que no respondieras a mis cartas. Al principio le**

**echaba la culpa a _Errol_...**

- Estúpido pájaro – se quejaron los jóvenes Weasley.

- ¿Todavía tenéis a Errol? – dijo sorprendido Arthur – es mi lechuza ahora mismo, la compramos hace un par de semanas.

—**¿Quién es **_**Errol**_**?**

—**Nuestra lechuza macho. Pero está viejo. No sería la primera vez que le da un**

**colapso al hacer una entrega. Así que intenté pedirle a Percy que me prestara a**

_**Hermes**_**...**

—**¿Quién?**

- Hermes, dios griego, mensajero de los dioses del Olimpo – explicó Hermione – aunque en este caso es la lechuza de percy – añadió después.

—**La lechuza que nuestros padres compraron a Percy cuando lo nombraron**

**prefecto —dijo Fred desde el asiento delantero.**

—**Pero Percy no me la quiso dejar —añadió Ron—. Dijo que la necesitaba él.**

- Vaya un egoísta.

—**Este verano, Percy se está comportando de forma muy rara —dijo George,**

**frunciendo el entrecejo—. Ha estado enviando montones de cartas y pasando**

**muchísimo tiempo encerrado en su habitación... No puede uno estar todo el día sacando**

**brillo a la insignia de prefecto. Te estás desviando hacia el oeste, Fred —añadió,**

**señalando un indicador en el salpicadero. Fred giró el volante.**

- Seguro que se ha echado novia – dijo Sirius guiñando un ojo.

- Cállate Sirius que no vamos a acabar de leer en la vida – le regañó Lily.

—**¿Vuestro padre sabe que os habéis llevado el coche? —preguntó Harry,**

**adivinando la respuesta.**

- Creo que yo también puedo adivinarla – dijo Guideon.

- Pero no es de vuestro padre de quien tenéis que preocuparos – dijo Fabian señalando "disimuladamente" a Molly.

—**Esto..., no —contestó Ron—, esta noche tenía que trabajar. Espero que podamos**

**dejarlo en el garaje sin que nuestra madre se dé cuenta de que nos lo hemos llevado.**

—**¿Qué hace vuestro padre en el Ministerio de Magia?**

—**Trabaja en el departamento más aburrido —contestó Ron—: el Departamento**

**Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos _Muggles_.**

- Eso no es aburrido, Ronald – le regañó su padre aparentemente serio.

—**¿El qué?**

—**Se trata de cosas que han sido fabricadas por los **_**muggles **_**pero que alguien las**

**encanta,**

- ¿De que me suena eso Arthur? – preguntó Molly despacio.

- No sé de qué me hablas – contestó Arthur un poco nervioso.

**y que terminan de nuevo en una casa o una tienda **_**muggle**_**. Por ejemplo, el año**

**pasado murió una bruja vieja, y vendieron su juego de té a un anticuario. Una mujer**

_**muggle **_**lo compró, se lo llevó a su casa e intentó servir el té a sus amigos. Fue una**

**pesadilla. Nuestro padre tuvo que trabajar horas extras durante varías semanas.**

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntaron curiosos.

—**¿Qué ocurrió?**

—**Pues que la tetera se volvió loca y arrojó un chorro de té hirviendo por toda la**

**sala, y un hombre terminó en el hospital con las tenacillas para coger los terrones de**

**azúcar aferradas a la nariz. **

Sirius empezó a reírse descontroladamente pero al ver algunas miradas serias se obligó a parar.

- ¿Qué pasa? Es gracioso.

**Nuestro padre estaba desesperado, en el departamento**

**solamente están él y un viejo brujo llamado Perkins, y tuvieron que hacer**

**encantamientos para borrarles la memoria y otros trucos para que no se acordaran de**

**nada.**

—**Pero vuestro padre..., este coche...**

Molly seguía fulminando a Arthur con la mirada.

**Fred se rió.**

—**Sí, le vuelve loco todo lo que tiene que ver con los **_**muggles**_**, tenemos el**

**cobertizo lleno de chismes _muggles_. Los coge, los hechiza y los vuelve a poner en su**

**sitio. Si viniera a inspeccionar a casa, tendría que arrestarse a sí mismo. A nuestra**

**madre la saca de quicio.**

- Molly déjalo ya que al final harás que entre en combustión espontanea.

—**Ahí está la carretera principal —dijo George, mirando hacia abajo a través del**

**parabrisas—. Llegaremos dentro de diez minutos... Menos mal, porque se está haciendo**

**de día.**

**Un tenue resplandor sonrosado aparecía en el horizonte, al este.**

**Fred dejó que el coche fuera perdiendo altura, y Harry vio a la escasa luz del**

**amanecer el mosaico que formaban los campos y los grupos de árboles.**

—**Vivimos un poco apartados del pueblo —explicó George—. En Ottery Saint**

**Catchpole.**

**El coche volador descendía más y más. Entre los árboles destellaba ya el borde de**

**un sol rojo y brillante.**

—**¡Aterrizamos! —exclamó Fred cuando, con una ligera sacudida, tomaron**

**contacto con el suelo. Aterrizaron junto a un garaje en ruinas en un pequeño corral, y**

**Harry vio por vez primera la casa de Ron.**

**Parecía como si en otro tiempo hubiera sido una gran pocilga de piedra, pero aquí y**

**allá habían ido añadiendo tantas habitaciones que ahora la casa tenía varios pisos de**

**altura y estaba tan torcida que parecía sostenerse en pie por arte de magia, y Harry**

**sospechó que así era probablemente. Cuatro o cinco chimeneas coronaban el tejado.**

**Cerca de la entrada, clavado en el suelo, había un letrero torcido que decía «La**

**Madriguera». En torno a la puerta principal había un revoltijo de botas de goma y un**

**caldero muy oxidado. Varias gallinas gordas de color marrón picoteaban a sus anchas**

**por el corral.**

- Esa casa es genial – dijeron varios.

—**No es gran cosa.**

—**Es una maravilla —repuso Harry, contento, acordándose de Privet Drive.**

**Salieron del coche.**

- ¿Qué plan teneis para explicar que Harry aparezca allí? – preguntó Tonks curiosa. Nadie contestó.

—**Ahora tenemos que subir las escaleras sin hacer el menor ruido —advirtió**

**Fred—, y esperar a que mamá nos llame para el desayuno. Entonces tú, Ron, bajarás las**

**escaleras dando saltos y diciendo: «¡Mamá, mira quién ha llegado esta noche!» Ella se**

**pondrá muy contenta, y nadie tendrá que saber que hemos cogido el coche.**

- No sé porque pero le veo lagunas a ese plan – dijo Tonks.

—**Bien —dijo Ron—. Vamos, Harry, yo duermo en el...**

**De repente, Ron se puso de un color verdoso muy feo y clavó los ojos en la casa.**

**Los otros tres se dieron la vuelta.**

- Pillados.

- Ha sido un placer conoceros chicos.

**La señora Weasley iba por el corral espantando a las gallinas, y para tratarse de una**

**mujer pequeña, rolliza y de rostro bondadoso, era sorprendente lo que podía parecerse a**

**un tigre de enormes colmillos.**

- Ni te lo imaginas.

—**¡Ah! —musitó Fred.**

—**¡Dios mío! —exclamó George.**

**La señora Weasley se paró delante de ellos, con las manos en las caderas, y paseó**

**la mirada de uno a otro. Llevaba un delantal estampado de cuyo bolsillo sobresalía una**

**varita mágica.**

—**Así que... —dijo.**

—**Buenos días, mamá —saludó George, poniendo lo que él consideraba que era**

**una voz alegre y encantadora.**

- Se pareció más a un gritito de terror – dijo Ron

—**¿Tenéis idea de lo preocupada que he estado? —preguntó la señora Weasley en**

**un tono aterrador.**

—**Perdona, mamá, pero es que, mira, teníamos que...**

**Aunque los tres hijos de la señora Weasley eran más altos que su madre, se**

**amilanaron cuando descargó su ira sobre ellos.**

—**¡Las camas vacías! ¡Ni una nota! El coche no estaba..., podíais haber tenido un**

**accidente... Creía que me volvía loca, pero no os importa, ¿verdad?... Nunca, en toda mi**

**vida... Ya veréis cuando llegue a casa vuestro padre, un disgusto como éste nunca me lo**

**dieron Bill, ni Charlie, ni Percy...**

—**Percy, el prefecto perfecto —murmuró Fred.**

- Mal movimiento – comentó Bill.

- Muy malo – añadió Charlie.

—**¡PUES PODRÍAS SEGUIR SU EJEMPLO! —gritó la señora Weasley, dándole**

**golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo—. **

Molly gritó eso igual que lo habría hecho si de verdad les estuviera regañando, justo en el momento en que Arthur lo leía.

**Podríais haberos matado o podría haberos visto alguien, y vuestro padre haberse quedado sin trabajo por vuestra culpa...**

- Molly tienes que ordenar tus prioridades como Hermione antes.

**Les pareció que la reprimenda duraba horas. La señora Weasley enronqueció de**

**tanto gritar y luego se plantó delante de Harry, que retrocedió asustado.**

—**Me alegro de verte, Harry, cielo —dijo—. Pasa a desayunar.**

Todos se giraron para mirar a Molly claramente pensando que era un poquito bipolar.

**La señora Weasley se encaminó hacia la casa y Harry la siguió, después de dirigir**

**una mirada azorada a Ron, que le respondió animándolo con un gesto de la cabeza.**

**La cocina era pequeña y todo en ella estaba bastante apretujado. En el medio había**

**una mesa de madera que se veía muy restregada, con sillas alrededor. Harry se sentó**

**tímidamente, mirando a todas partes. Era la primera vez que estaba en la casa de un**

**mago.**

- Es alucinante – dijeron Harry y Hermione.

**El reloj de la pared de enfrente sólo tenía una manecilla y carecía de números. En**

**el borde de la esfera había escritas cosas tales como «Hora del té», «Hora de dar de**

**comer a las gallinas» y «Te estás retrasando». Sobre la repisa de la chimenea había unos**

**libros en montones de tres, libros que tenían títulos como _La elaboración de queso_**

_**mediante la magia**_**, **_**El encantamiento en la repostería **_**o **_**Por arte de magia: cómo**_

_**preparar un banquete en un minuto**_**. Y, a menos que Harry hubiera escuchado mal, la**

**vieja radio que había al lado del fregadero acababa de anunciar que a continuación**

**emitirían el programa «_La hora de las brujas_, con la popular cantante hechicera**

**Celestina Warbeck».**

- ¿Esa vieja cantante sigue todavía en el futuro? – preguntó Sirius horrorizado – le gustaba a mi madre – añadió al ver las miradas que le dirigían.

**La señora Weasley preparaba el desayuno sin poner demasiada atención en lo que**

**hacía, y en el rato que tardó en freír las salchichas echó unas cuantas miradas de**

**desaprobación a sus hijos. De vez en cuando murmuraba: «cómo se os pudo ocurrir» o**

**«nunca lo hubiera creído».**

—**Tú no tienes la culpa, cielo —aseguró a Harry, echándole en el plato ocho o**

**nueve salchichas—. **

- ¿8 o 9? Y luego decimos que son Ron y Sirius los que comen mucho.

- Con lo poco que ha comido en todo el verano hay que compensar – dijo Molly muy seria.

**Arthur y yo también hemos estado muy preocupados por ti. Anoche**

**mismo estuvimos comentando que si Ron seguía sin tener noticias tuyas el viernes,**

**iríamos a buscarte para traerte aquí. **

- Mira ya se estaban preparando para ir a salvarte.

**Pero —dijo mientras le servía tres huevos fritos— cualquiera podría haberos visto atravesar medio país volando en ese coche e infringiendo la ley..**

**Entonces, como si fuera lo más natural, dio un golpecito con la varita mágica en el**

**montón de platos sucios del fregadero, y éstos comenzaron a lavarse solos, produciendo**

**un suave tintineo.**

- Yo también quiero – dijeron los muggles presentes con envidia.

—**¡Estaba nublado, mamá! —dijo Fred.**

—**¡No hables mientras comes! —le interrumpió la señora Weasley.**

—**¡Lo estaban matando de hambre, mamá! —dijo George.**

—**¡Cállate tú también! —atajó la señora Weasley, pero cuando se puso a cortar**

**unas rebanadas de pan para Harry y a untarlas con mantequilla, la expresión se le**

**enterneció.**

**En aquel momento apareció en la cocina una personita bajita y pelirroja, que**

**llevaba puesto un largo camisón y que, dando un grito, se volvió corriendo.**

En la sala Ginny dejó caer su cabeza por la vergüenza contra el hombro de Hermione mientras murmuraba algo incoherente y se ponía roja.

—**Es Ginny —dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja—, mi hermana. Se ha pasado el verano**

**hablando de ti.**

- ¡Ron! – se quejó Ginny.

—**Sí, debe de estar esperando que le firmes un autógrafo, Harry —dijo Fred con**

**una sonrisa, **

Ginny le fulminó con la mirada también – alguien se va a llevar un embrujo mocomurcielago – murmuró por lo bajo.

**pero se dio cuenta de que su madre lo miraba y hundió la vista en el plato**

**sin decir ni una palabra más. No volvieron a hablar hasta que hubieron terminado todo**

**lo que tenían en el plato, lo que les llevó poquísimo tiempo.**

—**Estoy que reviento —dijo Fred, bostezando y dejando finalmente el cuchillo y el**

**tenedor—. Creo que me iré a la cama y..**

- Jajaja, suerte con eso.

—**De eso nada —interrumpió la señora Weasley—. Si te has pasado toda la noche**

**por ahí, ha sido culpa tuya. Así que ahora vete a desgnomizar el jardín, que los gnomos**

**se están volviendo a desmadrar.**

—**Pero, mamá...**

—**Y vosotros dos, id con él —dijo ella, mirando a Ron y Fred—. Tú sí puedes irte**

**a la cama, cielo —dijo a Harry—. Tú no les pediste que te llevaran volando en ese**

**maldito coche.**

**Pero Harry, que no tenía nada de sueño, dijo con presteza:**

—**Ayudaré a Ron, nunca he presenciado una desgnomización.**

- No es algo extremadamente interesante – se quejó Ron.

—**Eres muy amable, cielo, pero es un trabajo aburrido —dijo la señora Weasley—.**

**Pero veamos lo que Lockhart dice sobre el particular.**

- ¿Quién es Lockhart? ¿Y que mas da lo que diga? – preguntó James.

- Es un idiota – murmuró Ron.

**Y cogió un pesado volumen de la repisa de la chimenea. George se quejó.**

—**Mamá, ya sabemos desgnomizar un jardín.**

**Harry echó una mirada a la cubierta del libro de la señora Weasley. Llevaba**

**escritas en letras doradas de fantasía las palabras «Gilderoy Lockhart: _Guía de las_**

_**plagas en el hogar**_**». Ocupaba casi toda la portada una fotografía de un mago muy**

**guapo de pelo rubio ondulado y ojos azules y vivarachos. Como todas las fotografías en**

**el mundo de la magia, ésta también se movía: el mago, que Harry supuso que era**

**Gilderoy Lockhart, guiñó un ojo a todos con descaro. **

- Suena como un idiota – dijo Sirius.

**La señora Weasley le sonrió abiertamente.**

—**Es muy bueno —dijo ella—, conoce al dedillo todas las plagas del hogar, es un**

**libro estupendo...**

—**A mamá le gusta —dijo Fred, en voz baja pero bastante audible.**

—**No digas tonterías, Fred —dijo la señora Weasley, ruborizándose—. Muy bien,**

**si crees que sabes más que Lockhart, ponte ya a ello; pero ¡ay de ti si queda un solo**

**gnomo en el jardín cuando yo salga!**

**Entre quejas y bostezos, los Weasley salieron arrastrando los pies, seguidos por**

**Harry. El jardín era grande y a Harry le pareció que era exactamente como tenía que ser**

**un jardín. A los Dursley no les habría gustado; **

- Y que mas da lo que piensen ellos.

**estaba lleno de maleza y el césped necesitaba un recorte, pero había árboles de tronco nudoso junto a los muros, y en los arriates, plantas exuberantes que Harry no había visto nunca, y un gran estanque de agua verde lleno de ranas.**

—**Los **_**muggles **_**también tienen gnomos en sus jardines, ¿sabes? —dijo Harry a Ron**

**mientras atravesaban el césped.**

—**Sí, ya he visto esas cosas que ellos piensan que son gnomos —dijo Ron,**

**inclinándose sobre una mata de peonías—. Como una especie de papás Noel gorditos**

**con cañas de pescar...**

- Que cosas más curiosas hacen los muggles – comentaron algunos.

**Se oyó el ruido de un forcejeo, la peonía se sacudió y Ron se levantó, diciendo en**

**tono grave:**

—**Esto es un gnomo.**

—**¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —chillaba el gnomo.**

**Desde luego, no se parecía a papá Noel: era pequeño y de piel curtida, con una**

**cabeza grande y huesuda, parecida a una patata.**

- Buena descripción.

- Sabiais que la saliva de duende tiene propiedades especiales, si alguna vez os muerde uno lo descubriréis… - dijo Luna soñadoramente mientras sus padres le sonreían felices y algunos los miraban raro.

**Ron lo sujetó con el brazo estirado, mientras el gnomo le daba patadas con sus fuertes piececitos. Ron lo cogió por los tobillos y lo puso cabeza abajo.**

—**Esto es lo que tienes que hacer —explicó. Levantó al gnomo en lo alto**

**(«¡suéltame!», decía éste) y comenzó a voltearlo como si fuera un lazo. Viendo el**

**espanto en el rostro de Harry, Ron añadió—: No les duele. Pero los tienes que dejar**

**muy mareados para que no puedan volver a encontrar su madriguera.**

**Entonces soltó al gnomo y éste salió volando por el aire y cayó en el campo que**

**había al otro lado del seto, a unos siete metros, con un ruido sordo.**

—**¡De pena! —dijo Fred—. ¿Qué te apuestas a que lanzo el mío más allá de aquel**

**tocón?**

- En el fondo os divertís haciéndolo – les dijo Molly sonriendo.

**Harry aprendió enseguida que no había que sentir compasión por los gnomos y**

**decidió lanzar al otro lado del seto al primer gnomo que capturase, pero éste,**

**percibiendo su indecisión, le hundió sus afiladísimos dientes en un dedo, y le costó**

**mucho trabajo sacudírselo...**

Luna le miró sonriendo.

—**Caramba, Harry..., eso habrán sido casi veinte metros...**

- Wow… buen lanzamiento – dijo Charlie.

**Pronto el aire se llenó de gnomos volando.**

—**Ya ves que no son muy listos —observó George, cogiendo cinco o seis gnomos a**

**la vez—. En cuanto se enteran de que estamos desgnomizando, salen a curiosear. Ya**

**deberían haber aprendido a quedarse escondidos en su sitio.**

- O son tontos o masoquistas.

- A lo mejor en el fondo para ellos es divertido – opinó Sirius – quien sabe son bichos muy raros.

**Al poco rato vieron que los gnomos que habían aterrizado en el campo, que eran**

**muchos, empezaban a alejarse andando en grupos, con los hombros caídos.**

—**Volverán —dijo Ron, mientras contemplaban cómo se internaban los gnomos en**

**el seto del otro lado del campo—. Les gusta este sitio... Papá es demasiado blando con**

**ellos, porque piensa que son divertidos...**

- Es que son divertidos Molly.

**En aquel momento se oyó la puerta principal de la casa.**

—**¡Ya ha llegado! —dijo George—. ¡Papá está en casa!**

**Y fueron corrieron a su encuentro.**

- Voy a aparecer en el libro – dijo Arthur casi saltando de la emoción.

**El señor Weasley estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina, con las gafas quitadas y**

**los ojos cerrados. Era un hombre delgado, bastante calvo, pero el escaso pelo que le**

**quedaba era tan rojo como el de sus hijos. **

Con una mirada horrorizada Arthur se agarró el pelo.

**Llevaba una larga túnica verde polvorienta y estropeada de viajar.**

—**¡Qué noche! —farfulló, cogiendo la tetera mientras los muchachos se sentaban a**

**su alrededor—. Nueve redadas. ¡Nueve! Y el viejo Mundungus Fletcher intentó**

**hacerme un maleficio cuando le volví la espalda.**

- Parece que Mundungus nunca va a cambiar – dijo Ted con disgusto.

**El señor Weasley tomó un largo sorbo de té y suspiró.**

—**¿Encontraste algo, papá? —preguntó Fred con interés.**

—**Sólo unas llaves que merman y una tetera que muerde —respondió el señor**

**Weasley en un bostezo—. Han ocurrido, sin embargo, algunas cosas bastante feas que**

**no afectaban a mi departamento. A Mortlake lo sacaron para interrogarle sobre unos**

**hurones muy raros, pero eso incumbe al Comité de Encantamientos Experimentales,**

**gracias a Dios.**

—**¿Para qué sirve que unas llaves encojan? —preguntó George.**

- Si ya es fácil perder unas llaves normales si encima encojen creo que me suicidaría. – dijo Jack, hablando de gente dramática…

—**Para atormentar a los **_**muggles **_**—suspiró el señor Weasley—. Se les vende una**

**llave que merma hasta hacerse diminuta para que no la puedan encontrar nunca cuando**

**la necesitan... Naturalmente, es muy difícil dar con el culpable porque ningún _muggle_**

**quiere admitir que sus llaves merman; siempre insisten en que las han perdido. ¡Jesús!**

**No sé de lo que serían capaces para negar la existencia de la magia, aunque la tuvieran**

**delante de los ojos... Pero no os creeríais las cosas que a nuestra gente le ha dado por**

**encantar...**

—**¿COMO COCHES, POR EJEMPLO?**

- Oh oh, Arthur esta en un lio.

**La señora Weasley había aparecido blandiendo un atizador como si fuera una**

**espada. **

- Todos a cubierto.

**El señor Weasley abrió los ojos de golpe y dirigió a su mujer una mirada de**

**culpabilidad.**

—**¿Co-coches, Molly cielo?**

- Si, si tu disimula que no cuela – le dijo Molly enfadada.

—**Sí, Arthur, coches —dijo la señora Weasley, con los ojos brillándole—.**

**Imagínate que un mago se compra un viejo coche oxidado y le dice a su mujer que**

**quiere llevárselo para ver cómo funciona, cuando en realidad lo está encantando para**

**que vuele.**

**El señor Weasley parpadeó.**

- Pillado.

—**Bueno, querida, creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no ha hecho nada**

**en contra de la ley, aunque quizá debería haberle dicho la verdad a su mujer... Verás,**

**existe una laguna jurídica... siempre y cuando él no utilice el coche para volar. El hecho**

**de que el coche pueda volar no constituye en sí...**

- Tú hiciste esa ley ¿verdad?

—**¡Señor Weasley ya se encargó personalmente de que existiera una laguna**

**jurídica cuando usted redactó esa ley! —gritó la señora Weasley—. ¡Sólo para poder**

**seguir jugando con todos esos cachivaches _muggles _que tienes en el cobertizo! ¡Y; para**

**que lo sepas, Harry ha llegado esta mañana en ese coche en el que tú no volaste!**

—**¿Harry? —dijo el señor Weasley mirando a su esposa sin comprender—. ¿Qué**

**Harry?**

- Harry Pudin ¿no te acuerdas?

**Al darse la vuelta, vio a Harry y se sobresaltó.**

- Debe estar pensando: este no es pelirrojo, no es de los míos… ¿Tu quien eres? – Se rió Sirius.

—**¡Dios mío! ¿Es Harry Potter? ****Encantado de conocerte. Ron nos ha hablado**

**mucho de ti...**

- Eso tu intenta cambiar de tema que no va a funcionar.

—**¡Esta noche, tus hijos han ido volando en el coche hasta la casa de Harry y han**

**vuelto! —gritó la señora Weasley—. ¿No tienes nada que comentar al respecto?**

—**¿Es verdad que hicisteis eso? —preguntó el señor Weasley, nervioso—. ¿Fue**

**bien la cosa? **

- Buena esa Arthur – dijo James riendo

**Qui-quiero decir —titubeó, al ver que su esposa echaba chispas por los**

**ojos—, que eso ha estado muy mal, muchachos, pero que muy mal...**

—**Dejémosles que lo arreglen entre ellos —dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja, al ver**

**que su madre estaba a punto de estallar—. **

- Huid de allí lo más rápido posible – aconsejó James.

**Venga, quiero enseñarte mi habitación.**

**Salieron sigilosamente de la cocina y, siguiendo un estrecho pasadizo, llegaron a**

**una escalera torcida que subía atravesando la casa en zigzag. En el tercer rellano había**

**una puerta entornada. Antes de que se cerrara de un golpe, Harry pudo ver un instante**

**un par de ojos castaños que estaban espiando.**

Harry se giró para mirar los ojos castaños de Ginny.

—**Ginny —dijo Ron—. No sabes lo raro que es que se muestre así de tímida.**

**Normalmente nunca se esconde.**

Su hermana le golpeó en la espinilla.

**Subieron dos tramos más de escalera hasta llegar a una puerta con la pintura**

**desconchada y una placa pequeña que decía «Habitación de Ronald».**

**Cuando Harry entró, con la cabeza casi tocando el techo inclinado, tuvo que cerrar**

**un instante los ojos. Le pareció que entraba en un horno, porque casi todo en la**

**habitación era de color naranja intenso: la colcha, las paredes, incluso el techo. Luego se**

**dio cuenta de que Ron había cubierto prácticamente cada centímetro del viejo papel**

**pintado con pósteres iguales en que se veía a un grupo de siete magos y brujas que**

**llevaban túnicas de color naranja brillante, sostenían escobas en la mano y saludaban**

**con entusiasmo.**

- Alguien está un poquito obsesionado. – dijo Hermione.

—**¿Tu equipo de **_**quidditch **_**favorito? —le preguntó Harry**

—**Los Chudley Cannons —confirmó Ron, señalando la colcha naranja, en la que**

**había estampadas dos letras «C» gigantes y una bala de cañón saliendo disparada—.**

**Van novenos en la liga.**

- Siempre han sido muy malos – dijo Sirius.

- No es verdad – dijeron James y Ron.

- A mí personalmente me gustan más las Arpias de Holyhead – dijo Sirius sonriendo antes de que Angy le diera una colleja.

**Ron tenía los libros de magia del colegio amontonados desordenadamente en un**

**rincón, junto a una pila de cómics que parecían pertenecer todos a la serie _Las aventuras_**

_**de Martin Miggs, el «muggle» loco**_**. Su varita mágica estaba en el alféizar de la ventana,**

**encima de una pecera llena de huevos de rana y al lado de _Scabbers, _la gorda rata gris**

**de Ron, que dormitaba en la parte donde daba el sol.**

**Harry echó un vistazo por la diminuta ventana, tras pisar involuntariamente una**

**baraja de cartas autobarajables que se hallaba esparcida por el suelo. Abajo, en el**

**campo, podía ver un grupo de gnomos que volvían a entrar de uno en uno, a hurtadillas,**

**en el jardín de los Weasley a través del seto. **

- Cuanto han tardado en volver…

**Luego se volvió hacia Ron, que lo miraba con impaciencia, esperando que Harry emitiera su opinión.**

—**Es un poco pequeña —se apresuró a decir Ron—, a diferencia de la habitación**

**que tenías en casa de los _muggles. _Además, justo aquí arriba está el espíritu del ático,**

**que se pasa todo el tiempo golpeando las tuberías y gimiendo...**

**Pero Harry le dijo con una amplia sonrisa:**

—**Es la mejor casa que he visto nunca.**

**Ron se ruborizó hasta las orejas.**

- Y nosotros opinamos como Harry – dijeron la mayoría en la sala.

- Aquí acabó el capitulo – dijo Arthur dejando el libro.

- Creo que deberíamos dejarlo por hoy – dijo Dumbledore – llevamos todo el día.


	4. Chapter 4

Todos se fueron levantando lentamente y reuniéndose en grupos para charlar mientras se iban hacia las habitaciones o en algunos casos como el de Sirius y Ron a la cocina para picar algo.

Los cuatro fundadores se alejaron un poco de los demás mientras tres de ellos acorralaban al cuarto pidiendo explicaciones. Salazar dirigió una mirada suplicante a Orión si todo esto salía en el libro quizá no tuviera que dar explicaciones a sus compañeros, pero Orión se encogió de hombros, no le iba a llevar la contraria a los tres fundadores, así que Salazar simplemente suspiró y se resignó a contarles lo de su "mascota", si el tal Hagrid podía tener un perro de tres cabezas gigante en el colegio porque no iba a poder tener él un basilisco en su propio castillo… Se resignó a que sus amigos le gritaran por imprudente en cuanto dijera una palabra sobre el tema. Les hizo una seña y los cuatro abandonaron la sala común para buscar un lugar más privado donde hablar.

Mientras tanto Teddy se acercó para hablar con Neville, había visto como sus padres le observaban y hablaban por lo bajo sin decidirse a acercarse a hablar con él sobre las dudas que tenían por la mención de que Neville se hubiera criado con su abuela, la cual los observaba a los tres con una mirada preocupada. Orión le había contado las reacciones de todos cuando se había mencionado eso, así que al verlos decidió actuar.

- Ey Neville, creo que deberías ir a hablar con ellos – le dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia los Longbottom. – Esta bien si quieres contarles todo, deberías hacerlo tú mismo antes de que lo leamos en los libros.

Neville le miró sorprendido y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Harry que hablaba con sus abuelos alegremente.

- ¿Harry lo sabe? ¿Y vosotros también? ¿Cuándo lo supo?

- Neville no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte.

- Ya lo sé es solo que es difícil para mí hablar de ello… - dijo con la voz entrecortada y triste.

- Harry lo descubrió por casualidad en vuestro cuarto año, saldrá en el cuarto libro.

- Así que ya lo sabe

- Prometió no contárselo a nadie y esperar a que tú estés preparado para que los demás lo sepan y lo ha cumplido. Como he dicho antes deberías contárselo a tus padres – añadió con una sonrisa triste – creo que van a saltar sobre nosotros en cualquier momento para descubrir que pasa.

Neville miro hacia donde se encontraba su familia, efectivamente les estaban observando y parecían listos para levantarse e ir hacia allí en cuanto Teddy se alejara.

- Si quieres puedo quedarme y ayudarte a hablar con ellos, o mejor porque no hablas con Harry primero seguro que él podrá ayudarte a hablar con ellos y apoyarte. Si quieres puedo quedarme también mientras hablas con Harry – añadió al ver la inseguridad en los ojos de Neville, el chico asintió y desvió la mirada.

Teddy sonrió al ver que aceptaba confiar en ellos y se levantó para decirles a los longbotton que les esperaran en otra habitación, y cuando salieron se acerco a pedirle a Harry que les acompañara un momento. Captó por un momento la mirada de su hermana y de Orión que asintieron y sonrieron en su dirección, se alegraba de poder ayudar a Neville con esto y también a Harry ellos podían entenderlos hasta cierto punto, también habían tenido una infancia un tanto "complicada" aunque ni de lejos tan horrible como había sido la de Harry claro, él mismo se había encargado de ello. Y por supuesto también le habían cogido mucho cariño al profesor Longbottom jefe de la casa Gryffindor en su época que también les había ayudado mucho, así que lo menos que podían hacer era devolverles el favor ahora.

Por el camino le explicó a Harry lo que pasaba y el joven asintió muy serio y se dispuso a ayudar a su amigo, Neville les esperaba en la puerta de la habitación sin atreverse a entrar. Harry le miró, no fue una mirada de compasión como podía esperarse Neville sino de entendimiento, asi que Neville se preparó mentalmente para ser valiente y entrar a contarles a sus padres como se crió con su abuela por culpa de Belatrix Lestrange y sus compañeros mortifagos.

Mientras tanto los tres Nuevos Merodeadores se dirigieron entre risas a la habitación donde se encontraban los pequeños con la televisión.

Cuando entraron se encontraron a los niños viendo como si de una película de terror se tratara como Molly regañaba a los chicos y a Arthur por lo del coche, al entrar ellos los cuatro gritaron asustados para relajarse al ver quiénes eran. Los mayores se sentaron en los sofás con ellos y Orión comenzó a comerse las palomitas que se habían caído por el sofá cuando Dora y Charlie se asustaron, mientras Vicky optaba por quitárselas a su futuro padre y Alex cogía directamente la bolsa que Percy había dejado en la mesa.

- ¿Qué os han parecido los últimos capítulos? – Preguntó alegremente al ver que la cosa en la pantalla se relajaba un poco mientras terminaban de desayunar.

- ¿Acaba de decirle a Ginny que su jersey lo lleva el gato? – Preguntó Charlie extrañado.

- Ha molado – exclamó Dora.

- Aunque ver a Quirrel quitarse el turbante y tener a voldemort en la parte de atrás ha sido escalofriante – añadió Bill.

- Tiene razón – dijeron Dora y Percy a la vez estremeciéndose.

- Pero la forma en que Harry le quemo cuando le tocaba fue genial – dijo Charlie.

- Si y nos reímos mucho cuando le enviaron el retrete a Harry – añadió Dora.

- Y Dumbledore encontró una gragea de cera de oído y Gryffindor ganó la copa por los puntos de última hora – dijo Percy sonriendo mientras los demás reían.

- Mira papa ha aparecido en la historia – dijo Bill señalando la tele.

Dora se echó a reír - ¿Le ha preguntado a Harry por los patitos de goma?

- alla va mama otra vez, pobre papa - dijo Percy

- Si, no debió preguntarles que tal fue tan alegremente – añadió Charlie.

Terminaron de ver el capitulo entre risas y después como buenos hermanos mayores postizos les mandaron a dormir.


	5. Flourish y blotts

Neville hizo acopio de valor y entró en la habitación seguido de Harry y Teddy. En la sala sus padres se encontraban sentados juntos en un sofá susurrándose algo mientras su abuela les observaba entrar.

- Neville… - empezó su madre al verlos. Neville la cortó.

- ¿Queréis saber por qué me crié con la abuela? – Preguntó su voz un poco temblorosa, su familia asintió aunque poco convencidos. Neville tragó saliva mientras Harry detrás de él le agarraba el hombro para infundirle ánimos y Teddy se situaba cerca sus padres y su abuela también para darles ánimos. Neville cogió aire y se lanzó a explicarlo por primera vez en su vida.

- Después de que Harry derrotara a Quien-tu-sa… - se detuvo de repente, miró a sus padres y después a Harry, tenía que ser valiente como ellos, su abuela tenía razón no iba a seguir siendo un niño llorón y cobardica, haría que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de él, ahora que por fin los tenia realmente delante tal y como fueron y siempre debieron ser no iba a perderlo, así que cerró los ojos y no lo pensó mas – Voldemort – dijo sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo, después de decirlo se sintió como si hubiera derrotado a un gran miedo, de repente se sentía realmente bien, todo su miedo de ese momento se desapareció les contaría a sus padres y a quien hiciera falta lo que había pasado con ellos y haría que se salvaran, a partir de entonces se acabaron los miedos sin razón y la baja autoestima sus padres se habían sacrificado y él sería tan valiente como ellos, como Harry y los demás, si ellos pueden por qué él no, haría que se enorgullecieran de él. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con Harry y Teddy sonriéndole ampliamente mientras su abuela se reía y decía "así se hace Neville", sus padres le miraban sonriendo también felices aunque seguían un poco preocupados e inquietos. Neville decidió continuar con la historia.

- Después de que Harry derrotara a Voldemort – dijo esta vez mas confiado – sus seguidores se desesperaron buscándolo, varios de ellos fueron a nuestra casa – con esa única frase sus padres ya tenían una mueca de horror en la cara – vosotros erais dos de los mejores aurores y de los más respetados, ellos querían respuestas sobre que había sido de su señor.

Los mortifagos que fueron son los hermanos Lestrange, Rodolphus y Rabastan, Bellatrix Lestrange y Barty Crouch Jr. Utilizaron la maldición cruciatus en vosotros, al no conseguir las respuestas que buscaban ni que vosotros cedierais nada de información sobre el paradero de Voldemort ni de Harry ni de los planes del ministerio, continuaron hasta llevaros a la locura – su voz se entrecortaba, no se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar al igual que su madre y Harry, su abuela parecía que seguía en shock con la mueca de horror grabada en el rostro, su padre estaba abrazado a su madre con la cabeza gacha sin levantar la vista del suelo y las lagrimas caían sobre su regazo, Teddy también miraba al suelo con una mirada de profunda tristeza. – Ahora se encuentran internos en San Mungo en la zona de incurables, lo que les hicieron es irreversible, pero sois considerados héroes os sacrificasteis para salvarnos a todos los demás, y los mortifagos fueron capturados y enviados a Azkaban. – terminó después de enjugarse las lagrimas y lanzarse sobre ellos en un enorme abrazo que sus padres correspondieron al instante.

Teddy le hizo una seña a Harry – será mejor que nos vayamos, dejémosles solos un rato – le susurró y ambos abandonaron la habitación.

**. . .**

A la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron otra vez después de que Molly y Dorea se encargaran de que todos los niños y adolescentes desayunaran bien y se dispusieron a seguir leyendo. Se encontraron esa mañana con una familia Longbottom más unida que nunca después de su charla y un Neville extrañamente sonriente. Por otro lado también destacaban los cuatro fundadores de los cuales tres lanzaban miradas fulminantes al cuarto, a lo que Salazar respondía encogiéndose de hombros, levantando las manos como para demostrar que es inocente o poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- **En Flourish y Blotts – **leyó Ginny que había pensado que si leía un capitulo del principio entonces no tendría que leer alguno de los del final, y con un poco de suerte Harry tendría la capa invisible y podría irse de la habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta antes de que todos se enteraran de que ella había sido la culpable de todo lo que ocurrió ese año.

**La vida en La Madriguera no se parecía en nada a la de Privet Drive.**

- Menos mal, ¡por Merlin! – gritaron todos los Weasley.

**Los Dursley lo querían todo limpio y ordenado; la casa de los Weasley estaba llena de sorpresas y cosas asombrosas. Harry se llevó un buen susto la primera vez que se miró en el espejo que había sobre la chimenea de la cocina, y el espejo le gritó: «¡Vaya pinta! ¡Métete bien la camisa!» **

- Jajaja – rieron James y Sirius – buena esa, creo que me gusta mucho mas este espejo encantado que el del libro anterior.

**El espíritu del ático aullaba y golpeaba las tuberías cada vez que le parecía que reinaba demasiada tranquilidad en la casa. **

- Que no es muy a menudo la verdad

**Y las explosiones en el cuarto de Fred y George se consideraban completamente normales. **

Molly les miró mientras los dos se esforzaban por parecer lo más inocentes posible.

**Lo que Harry encontraba más raro en casa de Ron, sin embargo, no era el espejo parlante ni el espíritu que hacía ruidos, sino el hecho de que allí, al parecer, todos le querían.**

Los Weasley le sonrieron mientras los Potter les sonreían a ellos y Harry les devovia la sonrisa contento.

**La señora Weasley se preocupaba por el estado de sus calcetines e intentaba**

**hacerle comer cuatro raciones en cada comida. Al señor Weasley le gustaba que Harry**

**se sentara a su lado en la mesa para someterlo a un interrogatorio sobre la vida con los**

_**muggles**_**, y le preguntaba cómo funcionaban cosas tales como los enchufes o el servicio**

**de correos.**

—**¡Fascinante! —decía, cuando Harry le explicaba cómo se usaba el teléfono—.**

**Son ingeniosas de verdad, las cosas que inventan los _muggles _para apañárselas sin**

**magia.**

- Definitivamente – asintió Arthur sonriendo ampliamente a los muggles presentes.

Mientras los Potter les agradecían con la mirada y Molly y él asentían quitándole importancia.

**Una mañana soleada, cuando llevaba más o menos una semana en La Madriguera,**

**Harry les oyó hablar sobre Hogwarts. Cuando Ron y él bajaron a desayunar,**

**encontraron al señor y la señora Weasley sentados con Ginny a la mesa de la cocina. Al**

**ver a Harry Ginny dio sin querer un golpe al cuenco de las gachas y éste se cayó al**

**suelo con gran estrépito.**

Ginny se sonrojó mientras algunos la miraban sonriendo.

- ¡Oh! venga ya – se quejó ella. Todos supusieron que se refería a lo que acababa de pasar pero en realidad era porque había leído por encima lo siguiente, decidió que no se darían cuenta si se saltaba algún párrafo. Para su desgracia su hermano George había aprovechado su pausa para mirar al libro desde detrás de ella.

—**Han llegado cartas del colegio —dijo el señor Weasley entregando a Harry y a…**

- ¿No te has dejado algo, querida hermanita? – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente su hermano mientras Ginny le mataba con la mirada cada vez mas roja. Mascullando algo por lo bajo retrocedió al párrafo anterior intentando apartarse sin éxito de fred y George que se habían colocado uno a cada lado y vigilaban divertidos lo que leía su hermanita. Esta se la iban a pagar, ya verían, se iban a arrepentir…

**Ginny solía tirar las cosas cada vez que Harry entraba en la habitación donde ella estaba. Se metió debajo de la mesa para recoger el cuenco y se levantó con la cara tan colorada y brillante como un tomate. Haciendo como que no lo había visto, Harry se sentó y cogió la tostada que le pasaba la señora Weasley.**

A pesar de todo le dirigió a Harry una mirada agradecida a la que Harry respondió con una sonrisa.

—**Han llegado cartas del colegio —dijo el señor Weasley entregando a Harry y a**

**Ron dos sobres idénticos de pergamino amarillento, con la dirección escrita en tinta**

**verde—. Dumbledore ya sabe que estás aquí, Harry; a ése no se le escapa una.**

- Claro que no – dijo Sirius muy sirio – es Dumbledore.

- Seguro que en el fondo fue él el que le dio la idea a Arthur del coche y a los chicos de ir a rescatar a Harry – dijo Guideon – siempre trabajando desde las sombras.

- Como Batman – dijo Jack emocionado.

- ¿Quién?

- Nadie da igual…

- A lo mejor fue incluso él quien le dio el coche a Arthur – termino Fabian con la conversación.

**También han llegado cartas para vosotros dos —añadió, al ver entrar tranquilamente a Fred y George, todavía en pijama.**

**Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras leían las cartas. A Harry le indicaban que**

**cogiera el tren a Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre, como de costumbre, en la estación de**

**Kings Cross. Se adjuntaba una lista de los libros de texto que necesitaría para el curso**

**siguiente:**

- Lo que viene a ser la carta de Hogwarts estándar – dijo James.

**Los estudiantes de segundo curso necesitarán:**

—_**El libro reglamentario de hechizos **_**(clase 2), Miranda Goshawk.**

—_**Recreo con la «banshee»**_**, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

—_**Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos**_**, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

—_**Vacaciones con las brujas**_**, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

—_**Recorridos con los trols**_**, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

—_**Viajes con los vampiros**_**, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

—_**Paseos con los hombres lobo**_**, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

—_**Un año con el Yeti**_**, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

- Aquí está otra vez el tal Lockhart – dijo Remus.

- Son todos los libros suyos.

- Y todos para la misma asignatura, no se pueden necesitar tantos libros para una sola asignatura – murmuró Sirius horrorizado.

**Después de leer su lista, Fred echó un vistazo a la de Harry**

—**¡También a ti te han mandado todos los libros de Lockhart! —exclamó—. El**

**nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras debe de ser un fan suyo; **

- Ojala hubiera sido un fan – murmuraron todos los adolescentes que estuvieron allí.

**apuesto a que es una bruja.**

- ¿Apostamos? – preguntaron a la vez Sirius y James, pero Lily les dio una colleja a cada uno y allí quedo todo.

**En ese instante, Fred vio que su madre lo miraba severamente, y trató de disimular**

**untándose mermelada en el pan.**

—**Todos estos libros no resultarán baratos —observó George, mirando de reojo a**

**sus padres—. De hecho, los libros de Lockhart son muy caros...**

—**Bueno, ya nos apañaremos —repuso la señora Weasley aunque parecía**

**preocupada—. Espero que a Ginny le puedan servir muchas de vuestras cosas.**

Los Weasley se pusieron rojos todos a una.

- No os preocupéis mas por eso – les aseguró James sonriendo ampliamente mientras los Weasley sonreían avergonzados.

—**¿Es que ya vas a empezar en Hogwarts este curso? —preguntó Harry a Ginny**

**Ella asintió con la cabeza, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo, que era de color rojo**

**encendido, **

- Se ve que no has cambiado mucho hermanita – dijo Fred al observar a Ginny.

**y metió el codo en el plato de la mantequilla. **

Ginny realmente se parecía a la descripción que le hacían en el libro.

**Afortunadamente, el único que se dio cuenta fue Harry, porque Percy el hermano mayor de Ron, entraba en aquel preciso instante. Ya se había vestido y lucía la insignia de prefecto de Hogwarts en el chaleco de punto.**

- ¡Prefecto perfecto!

- Que exageración de persona.

—**Buenos días a todos —saludó Percy con voz segura—. Hace un hermoso día.**

**Se sentó en la única silla que quedaba, pero inmediatamente se levantó dando un**

**brinco, y quitó del asiento un plumero gris medio desplumado. O al menos eso es lo que**

**Harry pensó que era, hasta que vio que respiraba.**

- Pobre Errol – se auto interrumpió Ginny.

—_**¡Errol! **_**—exclamó Ron, cogiendo a la maltratada lechuza y sacándole una carta**

**que llevaba debajo del ala—. ¡Por fin! Aquí está la respuesta de Hermione. **

- ¡Por fin! – exclamó Bill.

- Como se te ocurre hacer esperar al pobre Ronnie – añadió Charlie.

- Que mala persona y Ron desesperado por leer la respuesta…

**Le escribí contándole que te íbamos a rescatar de los Dursley Ron llevó a _Errol _hasta una percha que había junto a la puerta de atrás e intentó que se sostuviera en ella, pero _Errol _volvió a caerse, así que Ron lo dejó en el escurridero, exclamando en voz baja «¡Pobre!». **

- Esa lechuza necesita unas vacaciones.

- O jubilarse.

**Luego rasgó el sobre y leyó la carta de Hermione en voz alta.**

_**Querido Ron, y Harry, si estás ahí:**_

_**Espero que todo saliera bien y que Harry esté estupendamente, y que no**_

_**hayas tenido que saltarte las normas para sacarlo, Ron, porque eso traería**_

_**problemas también a Harry. **_

- En realidad Harry no ha tenido precisamente muchos problemas – se quejó Ron.

- Toda la bronca nos la comimos nosotros – añadió Fred.

- Hasta yo… - murmuró Arthur por lo bajo para que nadie le oyera.

- Y encima mama se disculpó con Harry por gritarnos a nosotros – terminó George.

_**He estado muy preocupada y, si Harry está bien,**_

_**te ruego que me escribas lo antes posible para contármelo, aunque quizá sería**_

_**mejor que usaras otra lechuza, porque creo que ésta no aguantará un viaje**_

_**más.**_

_**Por supuesto, estoy muy atareada con los deberes escolares**_

- ¡Pero si estáis de vacaciones! – gritaron varios horrorizados (_yo entre ellos)_

_**(«¿Cómo puede ser?», se preguntó Ron horrorizado. «¡Si estamos en vacaciones!»), y el**_

_**próximo miércoles nos vamos a Londres a comprar los nuevos libros. ¿Por**_

_**qué no quedamos en el callejón Diagon?**_

_**Contadme qué ha pasado en cuanto podáis. Un beso de**_

_**Hermione**_

- ¡Aaw! Un beso ¿eh? – se burlaron los gemelos pero nadie les hizo caso.

—**Bueno, no estaría mal, podríamos ir también a comprar vuestro material —dijo**

**la señora Weasley, comenzando a quitar las cosas de la mesa—. ¿Qué vais a hacer hoy?**

**Harry, Ron, Fred y George planeaban subir la colina hasta un pequeño prado que**

**tenían los Weasley. Como estaba rodeado de árboles que lo protegían de las miradas**

**indiscretas del pueblo que había abajo, allí podían practicar el _quidditch_, **

- ¡Genial! – dijeron James y Sirius.

**con tal de que tuvieran cuidado de no volar muy alto. **

- Sigue siendo genial

**Aunque no podían usar verdaderas pelotas de _quidditch_, porque si se les escaparan y llegaran a sobrevolar el pueblo, la gente lo vería como un fenómeno de difícil explicación; en su lugar, se arrojaban manzanas. **

- …Bueno por lo menos podíais volar un poquito…

**Se turnaban para montar en la Nimbus 2.000 de Harry, que era con mucho la mejor escoba; a la vieja Estrella Fugaz de Ron incluso la adelantaban las mariposas.**

- Esas malditas son demasiado rápidas.

**Cinco minutos después se encontraban subiendo la colina, con las escobas al**

**hombro. Habían preguntado a Percy si quería ir con ellos,**

- Ja Ja, seguro que acepta. ¿Qué apostáis? – comentó Sirius sarcásticamente.

**pero les había dicho qué estaba ocupado. Harry sólo había visto a Percy a las horas de comer; el resto del tiempo lo pasaba encerrado en su cuarto.**

- ¿Qué estará haciendo? – se preguntaron los Merodeadores y los gemelos Prewet con sospecha.

—**Me gustaría saber qué se lleva entre manos —dijo Fred, frunciendo el**

**entrecejo—. No parece el mismo. Recibió los resultados de sus exámenes el día antes de**

**que llegaras tú; tuvo doce M.H.B. y apenas se alegró.**

—**Matriculas de Honor en Brujería —explicó George, viendo la cara de**

**incomprensión de Harry—. Bill también sacó doce. **

Su madre le felicitó con un abrazo que seguro debió de partirle alguna costilla.

**Si no nos andamos con cuidado, tendremos otro Premio Anual en la familia. Creo que no podría soportar la vergüenza.**

- Jeje, muy buena esa – dijo Sirius mientras Lily le golpeaba la cabeza.

- ¿Te acuerdas de que aquí tu amiguito Potter también fue premio anual?

**Bill era el mayor de los hermanos Weasley. Él y el segundo, Charlie, habían**

**terminado ya en Hogwarts. Harry no había visto nunca a ninguno de los dos, pero sabía**

**que Charlie estaba en Rumania estudiando a los dragones, y Bill en Egipto, trabajando**

**para Gringotts, el banco de los magos.**

- Cuéntame algo que no sepa – suspiró Molly todavía no muy convencida con el futuro trabajo de sus hijos.

- No nos mires así mama – se quejaron los dos – ¿sabes que casi nos decidimos por convertirnos los dos en los hermanos más jóvenes cazadores de vampiros? Pero nos decidimos por los dragones y los duendes para que no te diera un ataque al corazón – terminaron sonriendo mientras su madre les miraba pálida.

- Bueno los dragones no están tan mal ¿no? Si sabes cómo entrenarlos y tienes cuidado…

—**No sé cómo se las van a arreglar papá y mamá para comprarnos todo lo que**

**necesitamos este curso —dijo George después de una pausa—. ¡Cinco lotes de los**

**libros de Lockhart! **

- Estúpido Lockhart – se quejaron todos los desgraciados que lo tuvieron como profesor – ya estaba fastidiando incluso antes de empezar el curso.

**Y Ginny necesitará una túnica y una varita mágica, entre otras cosas.**

- Si no os importa – dijo Ginny sarcásticamente.

**Harry no decía nada. Se sentía un poco incómodo. En una cámara acorazada**

**subterránea de Gringotts, en Londres, tenía guardada una pequeña fortuna que le habían**

**dejado sus padres. Naturalmente, ese dinero sólo servía en el mundo mágico; no se**

**podían utilizar galeones, _sickles _ni _knuts _en las tiendas _muggles_. A los Dursley nunca les**

**había dicho una palabra sobre su cuenta bancaria en Gringotts. Y la verdad es que no**

**creía que su aversión a todo lo relacionado con el mundo de la magia se hiciera**

**extensiva a un buen montón de oro.**

- Que intenten cogerlo si tienen…

- James, cállate – le regañó su madre.

**Al domingo siguiente, la señora Weasley los despertó a todos temprano. Después de**

**tomarse rápidamente media docena de emparedados de beicon cada uno, se pusieron las**

**chaquetas y la señora Weasley, cogiendo una maceta de la repisa de la chimenea de la**

**cocina, echó un vistazo dentro.**

—**Ya casi no nos queda, Arthur —dijo con un suspiro—. Tenemos que comprar un**

**poco más... ¡bueno, los huéspedes primero! ¡Después de ti, Harry, cielo!**

- ¿Ya habías viajado alguna vez con polvos flu? – preguntó Sirius curioso.

- No.

- Nunca me gustaron mucho los polvos flu – se quejó James – viajar en escoba o la aparición es mucho más cómodo.

- Y el autobús noctambulo es más divertido – añadió Sirius. Los que habían montado alguna vez en el autobús le miraron como si estuviera completamente loco.

**Y le ofreció la maceta.**

**Harry vio que todos lo miraban.**

—**¿Qué... qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —tartamudeó.**

—**Él nunca ha viajado con polvos **_**flu **_**—dijo Ron de pronto—. Lo siento, Harry, no**

**me acordaba.**

- que despiste más tonto ¿eh?

—**¿Nunca? —le preguntó el señor Weasley—. Pero ¿cómo llegaste al callejón**

**Diagon el año pasado para comprar las cosas que necesitabas?**

—**En metro...**

—**¿De verdad? —inquirió interesado el señor Weasley—. ¿Había escaleras**

**mecánicas? ¿Cómo son exactamente...?**

- Arthur no es el momento de andar preguntado chorradas – se quejó Molly.

—**Ahora no, Arthur —le interrumpió la señora Weasley—. Los polvos **_**flu **_**son**

**mucho más rápidos, pero la verdad es que si no los has usado nunca...**

—**Lo hará bien, mamá —dijo Fred—. Harry, primero míranos a nosotros.**

- Como con el andé , eso salió bien.

- Me pregunto que fallara esta vez.

- No seas pesimista Angy.

**Cogió de la maceta un pellizco de aquellos polvos brillantes, se acercó al fuego y**

**los arrojó a las llamas.**

**Produciendo un estruendo atronador, las llamas se volvieron de color verde**

**esmeralda y se hicieron más altas que Fred. Éste se metió en la chimenea, gritando: «¡Al**

**callejón Diagon!», y desapareció.**

- Ves sencillo y rápido, solo notas un poquito de calor.

- Si ten cuidado de colocarte bien no te vayas a convertir en el _Chico en llamas._

- No les hagas caso lo peor que te puede pasar es que te marees o salgas por otra chimenea.

- Lily eres una aguafiestas.

- Os dais cuenta de que ya he vivido esto y sé lo que puede pasar ¿verdad?

- Y el titulo de _Chico en llamas _es de Seamus.

—**Tienes que pronunciarlo claramente, cielo —dijo a Harry la señora Weasley,**

**mientras George introducía la mano en la maceta—, y ten cuidado de salir por la**

**chimenea correcta.**

- ¿Veis? Molly se lo ha explicado perfectamente.

- Tienes razón, ¿cómo crees que meterá la pata?

—**¿Qué? —preguntó Harry nervioso, al tiempo que la hoguera volvía a tronar y se**

**tragaba a George.**

—**Bueno, ya sabes, hay una cantidad tremenda de chimeneas de magos entre las**

**que escoger, pero con tal de que pronuncies claro...**

—**Lo hará bien, Molly, no te apures —le dijo el señor Weasley, sirviéndose**

**también polvos _flu_.**

—**Pero, querido, si Harry se perdiera, ¿cómo se lo íbamos a explicar a sus tíos?**

- Como si fuera a importarles mucho – dijo Lily con rencor.

—**A ellos les daría igual —la tranquilizó Harry—. Si yo me perdiera aspirado por**

**una chimenea, a Dudley le parecería una broma estupenda, así que no se preocupe por**

**eso.**

—**Bueno, está bien..., ve después de Arthur —dijo la señora Weasley—. Y cuando**

**entres en el fuego, di adónde vas.**

—**Y mantén los codos pegados al cuerpo —le aconsejó Ron.**

—**Y los ojos cerrados —le dijo la señora Weasley—. El hollín...**

—**Y no te muevas —añadió Ron—. O podrías salir en una chimenea equivocada...**

—**Pero no te asustes y vayas a salir demasiado pronto. Espera a ver a Fred y**

**George.**

- ¿Si va con los ojos cerrados como va a ver a Fred y George?

**Haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para acordarse de todas estas cosas, Harry cogió**

**un pellizco de polvos _flu _y se acercó al fuego. Respiró hondo, arrojó los polvos a las**

**llamas y dio unos pasos hacia delante. El fuego se percibía como una brisa cálida. Abrió**

**la boca y un montón de ceniza caliente se le metió en la boca.**

—**Ca-ca-llejón Diagon —dijo tosiendo.**

- Y ahí está, os dije que algo saldría mal – comento Angy.

**Le pareció que lo succionaban por el agujero de un enchufe gigante **

- ¿Qué es un enchufe? – preguntó Arthur curioso. Molly le paso un papel resignada.

- Escribe aquí lo que salga que quieras preguntar y les preguntas cuando acabe el capitulo.

**y que estaba girando a gran velocidad... El bramido era ensordecedor... Harry intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, **

- ¿Qué ha pasado con el consejo de llevarlos cerrados?

**pero el remolino de llamas verdes lo mareaba... Algo duro lo golpeó en el codo, así que él se lo sujetó contra el cuerpo, sin dejar de dar vueltas y vueltas... Luego fue como si unas manos frías le pegaran bofetadas en la cara. A través de las gafas, con los ojos entornados, vio una borrosa sucesión de chimeneas y vislumbró imágenes de**

**las salas que había al otro lado... Los emparedados de beicon se le revolvían en el**

**estómago. **

- No deberíais comer tanto justo antes de viajar con polvos flu.

- O viajar de cualquier manera, prácticamente todo acaba mareando.

**Cerró los ojos de nuevo deseando que aquello cesara, y entonces... cayó de**

**bruces sobre una fría piedra y las gafas se le rompieron.**

- Esas pobres gafas necesitan un aumento de sueldo como errol – dijo Fred riendo.

- James cruza los dedos para que haya un milagro y haya caído en el sitio correcto – dijo Lily.

- Y ¿Por qué cruzar los dedos? – preguntó extrañado.

- Superstición muggle – le contestó Jack mientras cruzaba los dedos para enseñárselo.

**Mareado, magullado y cubierto de hollín, se puso de pie con cuidado y se quitó las**

**gafas rotas. Estaba completamente solo, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde. Lo único que**

**sabía es que estaba en la chimenea de piedra de lo que parecía ser la tienda de un mago,**

**apenas iluminada, pero no era probable que lo que vendían en ella se encontrara en la**

**lista de Hogwarts.**

- Oh no, ¿en que tienda has ido a caer?

- Tengo un horrible presentimiento – se quejó Remus.

**En un estante de cristal cercano había una mano cortada puesta sobre un cojín, una**

**baraja de cartas manchada de sangre y un ojo de cristal que miraba fijamente. Unas**

**máscaras de aspecto diabólico lanzaban miradas malévolas desde lo alto. Sobre el**

**mostrador había una gran variedad de huesos humanos y del techo colgaban unos**

**instrumentos herrumbrosos, llenos de pinchos. Y; lo que era peor, el oscuro callejón que**

**Harry podía ver a través de la polvorienta luna del escaparate no podía ser el callejón**

**Diagon.**

- Borgin y Burke en el callejón Knockturn – exclamaron preocupados Sirius y Andrómeda.

- Genial, simplemente genial – dijo Lily con un perfecto sarcasmo.

- ¿Y vosotros como lo conocéis? – Les preguntó McGonnagal. – Esperad se me había olvidado quienes son su familia.

**Cuanto antes saliera de allí, mejor. Con la nariz aún dolorida por el topetazo, Harry**

**se fue rápida y sigilosamente hacia la puerta, pero antes de que hubiera salvado la mitad**

**de la distancia, aparecieron al otro lado del escaparate dos personas, y una de ellas era la**

**última a la que Harry habría querido encontrarse en su situación: perdido, cubierto de**

**hollín y con las gafas rotas. **

- Déjame adivinar…

**Era Draco Malfoy.**

- Que sorpresa…

- Ese crio ya estaba tardando en salir y jodernos la lectura.

- Sirius no digas palabrotas – le regañó Dorea.

**Harry repasó apresuradamente con los ojos lo que había en la tienda y encontró a**

**su izquierda un gran armario negro, se metió en él y cerró las puertas, dejando una**

**pequeña rendija para echar un vistazo. **

- Obviamente – dijeron los bromistas – aprovecha siempre para espiarle.

- Sois todos como viejas cotillas.

**Unos segundos más tarde sonó un timbre y Malfoy entró en la tienda.**

**El hombre que iba detrás de él no podía ser sino su padre.**

- Su primera aparición – se quejó Arthur – todavía tenía la pequeña esperanza de que en un mundo ideal le hubieran encerrado en Azkaban.

**Tenía la misma cara pálida y puntiaguda, y los mismos ojos de un frío color gris. El señor Malfoy cruzó la tienda, mirando vagamente los artículos expuestos, y pulsó un timbre que había en el mostrador antes de volverse a su hijo y decirle:**

—**No toques nada, Draco.**

- No ha cambiado mucho ¿eh? – dijo Guideon.

- Tan amable como siempre – añadió Fabian.

**Malfoy, que estaba mirando el ojo de cristal, le dijo:**

—**Creía que me ibas a comprar un regalo.**

- Espero que no se le ocurra comprarle algo al niño en esa tienda – añadió McGonnagal.

—**Te dije que te compraría una escoba de carreras —le dijo su padre,**

**tamborileando con los dedos en el mostrador.**

- Pues se ha equivocado de tienda.

- A lo mejor va a comprar una ilegal hecha con magia negra.

- Callaos ya, obviamente no están allí por eso.

—**¿Y para qué la quiero si no estoy en el equipo de la casa? —preguntó Malfoy,**

**enfurruñado—. Harry Potter tenía el año pasado una Nimbus 2.000. Y obtuvo un**

**permiso especial de Dumbledore para poder jugar en el equipo de Gryffindor. Ni**

**siquiera es muy bueno, sólo porque es famoso... Famoso por tener esa ridícula cicatriz**

**en la frente...**

- Alguien tiene un poquito de envidia.

- Pobrecito no es culpa suya que los Gryffindor sean mejores que los Slytherin, es algo innato. – Salazar golpeo en la cabeza a Godric.

- No te lo crees ni tú.

- Hagamos una votación, ¿Quién creéis que es mejor? – Todos los Gryffindor empezaron a aplaudir y gritar. – ves yo gano.

- Solo porque la mayoría aquí son de tu casa – refunfuñaron los otros tres fundadores.

- Eso se puede arreglar – intervino Teddy con una sonrisa malvada.

- Es cierto una amiga nuestra está deseando venir y es de Slytherin…

- ya seriáis una más.

- Si aunque cuando grita es como si hubiera 27 mas gritando con ella.

**Malfoy se inclinó para examinar un estante lleno de calaveras.**

—**A todos les parece que Potter es muy inteligente sólo porque tiene esa**

**maravillosa cicatriz en la frente y una escoba mágica...**

- Pero que envidioso es este chaval.

- Hermione cuando le pegaste tenias que haberle hecho una cicatriz a ver si se callaba un rato – susurró Ron haciendo reír a sus amigos.

—**Me lo has dicho ya una docena de veces por lo menos —repuso su padre**

**dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante—, y te quiero recordar que sería mucho más...**

**prudente dar la impresión de que tú también lo admiras, porque en la clase todos lo ven**

**como el héroe que hizo desaparecer al Señor Tenebroso... ¡Ah, señor Borgin!**

**Tras el mostrador había aparecido un hombre encorvado, alisándose el grasiento**

**cabello.**

—**¡Señor Malfoy, qué placer verle de nuevo! —respondió el señor Borgin con una**

**voz tan pegajosa como su cabello—. ¡Qué honor...! Y ha venido también el señor**

**Malfoy hijo. Encantado. **

- Vaya un pelota.

**¿En qué puedo servirles? Precisamente hoy puedo enseñarles, y**

**a un precio muy razonable...**

—**Hoy no vengo a comprar, señor Borgin, sino a vender —dijo el padre de Malfoy.**

—**¿A vender? —La sonrisa desapareció gradualmente de la cara del señor Borgin.**

—**Usted habrá oído, por supuesto, que el ministro está preparando más redadas**

—**empezó el padre de Malfoy, sacando un pergamino del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta**

**y desenrollándolo para que el señor Borgin lo leyera—. Tengo en casa algunos...**

**artículos que podrían ponerme en un aprieto, si el Ministerio fuera a llamar a...**

- Está preocupado ¿eh? – dijo Arthur frotándose las manos – esperó con toda mi alma pillarle.

- Yo te ayudo, encantado – añadieron Kingsley, Moody y Tonks.

**El señor Borgin se caló unas gafas y examinó la lista.**

—**Pero me imagino que el Ministerio no se atreverá a molestarle, señor.**

**El padre de Malfoy frunció los labios.**

—**Aún no me han visitado. El apellido Malfoy todavía inspira un poco de respeto,**

- ¿Respeto? ¡Ja! ¿Así le llaman en el futuro a los sobornos? – se quejó James

**pero el Ministerio cada vez se entromete más. Incluso corren rumores sobre una nueva**

**Ley de defensa de los _muggles_... Sin duda ese rastrero Arthur Weasley, ese defensor a**

**ultranza de los _muggles_, anda detrás de todo esto...**

- Ojala le pilles Arthur – le animaron todos.

**Harry sintió que lo invadía la ira.**

—**Y, como ve, algunas de estas cosas podrían hacer que saliera a la luz...**

—**¿Puedo quedarme con esto? —interrumpió Draco, señalando la mano cortada**

**que estaba sobre el cojín.**

—**¡Ah, la Mano de la Gloria! —dijo el señor Borgin, olvidando la lista del padre de**

**Malfoy y encaminándose hacia donde estaba Draco—. **

- Las ansias de Borgin de vender algo han podido con él.

- No creo que eso le guste a Lucius.

**¡Si se introduce una vela entre los dedos, alumbrará las cosas sólo para el que la sostiene! ¡El mejor aliado de los ladrones y saqueadores! Su hijo tiene un gusto exquisito, señor.**

- Definitivamente no le va a hacer gracia que insinúe que en su familia podría haber un posible ladrón o saqueador.

—**Espero que mi hijo llegue a ser algo más que un ladrón o un saqueador, Borgin**

—**repuso fríamente el padre de Malfoy.**

**Y el señor Borgin se apresuró a decir:**

—**No he pretendido ofenderle, señor, en absoluto...**

—**Aunque si no mejoran sus notas en el colegio —añadió el padre de Malfoy, aún**

**más fríamente—, puede, claro está, que sólo sirva para eso.**

- ¡Zasca!

- Esa le ha dolido al peque Malfoy.

—**No es culpa mía —replicó Draco—. Todos los profesores tienen alumnos**

**enchufados. **

- Bueno eso es verdad, ¿no es él el enchufado de Snape?

**Esa Hermione Granger mismo...**

- Mas envidia, ¿cuánto rencor puede guardar un estudiante de Slytherin?

—**Vergüenza debería darte que una chica que no viene de una familia de magos te**

**supere en todos los exámenes —dijo el señor Malfoy bruscamente.**

- ¡Toma otro zasca! – los que habían gritado miraron a los hijos de muggles medio disculpándose con la mirada, estos negaron sonriendo, cualquier zasca contra Malfoy merecía la pena.

—**¡Ja! —se le escapó a Harry por lo bajo, encantado de ver a Draco tan**

**avergonzado y furioso.**

- Si a nosotros también nos pasa – dijo Sirius secándose una lagrima de la risa.

—**En todas partes pasa lo mismo —dijo el señor Borgin, con su voz almibarada—.**

**Cada vez tiene menos importancia pertenecer a una estirpe de magos.**

—**No para mí —repuso el señor Malfoy, resoplando de enfado.**

—**No, señor, ni para mí, señor —convino el señor Borgin, con una inclinación.**

- Me pregunto si Borgin tendrá una opinión propia o solo es un loro que repite lo que sus clientes quieren oír aunque sean cosas muy distintas dependiendo de los clientes.

—**En ese caso, quizá podamos volver a fijarnos en mi lista —dijo el señor Malfoy,**

**lacónicamente—. Tengo un poco de prisa, Borgin, me esperan importantes asuntos que**

**atender en otro lugar.**

- Molestar a otras personas que están comprando tranquilamente los libros de Hogwarts, por ejemplo. – Murmuró Ginny.

**Se pusieron a regatear. Harry espiaba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso conforme**

**Draco se acercaba a su escondite, curioseando los objetos que estaban a la venta. Se**

**detuvo a examinar un rollo grande de cuerda de ahorcado y luego leyó, sonriendo, la**

**tarjeta que estaba apoyada contra un magnífico collar de ópalos:**

_**Cuidado: no tocar Collar embrujado.**_

- Que lo toque, que lo toque.

- Callaos, podría ser muy peligroso y solo es un niño.

- Pero un niño muy pesado.

_**Hasta la fecha se ha cobrado las vidas de diecinueve **_**muggles **_**que lo poseyeron.**_

- Bueno vale, a pesar de todo todavía no le deseo la muerte, a lo mejor en alguno de los próximos libros.

**Draco se volvió y reparó en el armario. Se dirigió hacia él, alargó la mano para**

**coger la manilla...**

- Perfecto, encima le pillaran allí dentro.

- Hazte el confundido, Harry.

- También puedes salir del armario y confesar tu amor por Malfoy – comentó riendo George mientras su hermana pequeña y Harry le lanzaban miradas asesinas.

—**De acuerdo —dijo el señor Malfoy en el mostrador—. ¡Vamos, Draco!**

**Cuando Draco se volvió, Harry se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga.**

- Qué suerte has tenido por una vez, que raro.

—**Que tenga un buen día, señor Borgin. Le espero en mi mansión mañana para**

**recoger las cosas.**

**En cuanto se cerró la puerta, el señor Borgin abandonó sus modales afectados.**

—**Quédese los buenos días, **_**señor **_**Malfoy, y si es cierto lo que cuentan, usted no**

**me ha vendido ni la mitad de lo que tiene oculto en su mansión.**

- Mejor, mejor – dijo Arthur frotándose las manos – más posibilidades de pillarle.

**Y se metió en la trastienda mascullando. Harry aguardó un minuto por si volvía, y**

**luego, con el máximo sigilo, salió del armario y, pasando por delante de las estanterías**

**de cristal, se fue de la tienda por la puerta delantera.**

**Sujetándose delante de la cara las gafas rotas, miró en torno. Había salido a un**

**lúgubre callejón que parecía estar lleno de tiendas dedicadas a las artes oscuras. La que**

**acababa de abandonar, Borgin y Burkes, parecía la más grande, pero enfrente había un**

**horroroso escaparate con cabezas reducidas y, dos puertas más abajo, tenían expuesta en**

**la calle una jaula plagada de arañas negras gigantes. Dos brujos de aspecto miserable lo**

**miraban desde el umbral y murmuraban algo entre ellos. Harry se apartó asustado,**

**procurando sujetarse bien las gafas y salir de allí lo antes posible.**

- Está claro que por una vez mama tenía razón al no dejarnos entrar – murmuraron los gemelos Weasley.

- Por supuesto que sí – dijo Molly - ¿Cómo que por una vez?

**Un letrero viejo de madera que colgaba en la calle sobre una tienda en la que**

**vendían velas envenenadas, le indicó que estaba en el callejón Knockturn. Esto no le**

**podía servir de gran ayuda, dado que Harry no había oído nunca el nombre de aquel**

**callejón. Con la boca llena de cenizas, no debía de haber pronunciado claramente las**

**palabras al salir de la chimenea de los Weasley. Intentó tranquilizarse y pensar qué**

**debía hacer.**

—**¿No estarás perdido, cariño? —le dijo una voz al oído, haciéndole dar un salto.**

**Tenía ante él a una bruja decrépita que sostenía una bandeja de algo que se parecía**

**horriblemente a uñas humanas enteras. Lo miraba de forma malévola, enseñando sus**

**dientes sarrosos. Harry se echó atrás.**

- Sal corriendo de allí ya – le dijeron preocupados.

—**Estoy bien, gracias —respondió—. Yo sólo...**

—**¡HARRY! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?**

- Alguien ha venido al rescate, bien.

**El corazón de Harry dio un brinco, y la bruja también, con lo que se le cayeron al**

**suelo casi todas las uñas que llevaba en la bandeja, y le echó una maldición mientras la**

**mole de Hagrid, el guardián de Hogwarts, se acercaba con paso decidido y sus ojos de**

**un negro azabache destellaban sobre la hirsuta barba.**

—**¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry, con la voz ronca por la emoción—. Me perdí..., y los**

**polvos _flu_...**

**Hagrid cogió a Harry por el pescuezo y le separó de la bruja, con lo que consiguió**

**que a ésta le cayera la bandeja definitivamente al suelo.**

Todos suspiraron dejando ir el aire que habían estado conteniendo con la tensión, todos los Potter miraron a Hagrid agradecidos de que estuviera allí, aunque en el fondo sabían que Harry habría conseguido salir de allí de alguna forma y seguramente casi intacto.

**Los gritos de la bruja les siguieron a lo largo del retorcido callejón hasta que**

**llegaron a un lugar iluminado por la luz del sol. Harry vio en la distancia un edificio que**

**le resultaba conocido, de mármol blanco como la nieve: era el banco de Gringotts.**

**Hagrid lo había conducido hasta el callejón Diagon.**

- Gracias a Merlín que ya salisteis de allí.

—**¡No tienes remedio! —le dijo Hagrid de mala uva, sacudiéndole el hollín con**

**tanto ímpetu que casi lo tira contra un barril de excrementos de dragón que había a la**

**entrada de una farmacia—. Merodeando por el callejón Knockturn... No sé, Harry, es un**

**mal sitio... Será mejor que nadie te vea por allí.**

- El bosque prohibido vale, pero el callejón knockturn le parece peligroso hasta a Hagrid.

—**Ya me di cuenta —dijo Harry, agachándose cuando Hagrid hizo ademán de**

**volver a sacudirle el hollín—. Ya te he dicho que me había perdido. ¿Y tú, qué hacías?**

- Si Hagrid qué hacías en el callejón knockturn – preguntaron algunos curiosos.

—**Buscaba un repelente contra las babosas carnívoras —gruñó Hagrid—. Están**

**echando a perder las berzas. ¿Estás solo?**

- ¿Babosas carnívoras? ¿en serio? – dijo Jean – no suena demasiado bien.

—**He venido con los Weasley, pero nos hemos separado —explicó Harry—. Tengo**

**que buscarlos... Bajaron juntos por la calle.**

—**¿Por qué no has respondido a ninguna de mis cartas? —preguntó a Harry, que se**

**veía obligado a trotar a su lado (tenía que dar tres pasos por cada zancada que Hagrid**

**daba con sus grandes botas). Harry se lo explicó todo sobre Dobby y los Dursley.**

**»¡Condenados _muggles_! —gruñó Hagrid—. Si hubiera sabido...**

- Habría ido a ponerle una orejas de cerdo a juego con la cola que le puse el año anterior – añadió Hagrid.

—**¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Aquí!**

**Harry vio a Hermione Granger en lo alto de las escaleras de Gringotts. Ella bajó**

**corriendo a su encuentro, con su espesa cabellera castaña al viento.**

—**¿Qué les ha pasado a tus gafas? Hola, Hagrid. ¡Cuánto me alegro de volver a**

**veros! ¿Vienes a Gringotts, Harry?**

—**Tan pronto como encuentre a los Weasley —respondió Harry.**

—**No tendréis que esperar mucho —dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa.**

**Harry y Hermione miraron alrededor. Corriendo por la abarrotada calle llegaban**

**Ron, Fred, George, Percy y el señor Weasley.**

—**Harry —dijo el señor Weasley jadeando—.**

- Tienes que hacer más deporte Arthur que vas a terminar echando barriguita.

**Esperábamos que sólo te hubieras pasado una chimenea. —Se frotó su calva brillante—. **

- Dejad de mirar mi pelo así, no se va a caer instantáneamente. – Se quejó él.

- Ya lo sabemos, estamos haciendo apuestas sobre cuando pasara.

**Molly está desesperada..., ahora viene.**

—**¿Dónde has salido? —preguntó Ron.**

—**En el callejón Knockturn —respondió Harry con voz triste.**

—**¡Fenomenal! —exclamaron Fred y George a la vez.**

- En realidad no – dijeron los aquí presentes.

—**A nosotros nunca nos han dejado entrar —añadió Ron, con envidia.**

—**Y han hecho bien —gruñó Hagrid.**

**La señora Weasley apareció en aquel momento a todo correr, agitando el bolso con**

**una mano y sujetando a Ginny con la otra.**

—**¡Ay, Harry... Ay, cielo... Podías haber salido en cualquier parte!**

**Respirando aún con dificultad, **

- ¿Quién necesita hacer deporte ahora?

**sacó del bolso un cepillo grande para la ropa y se puso a quitarle a Harry el hollín con el que no había podido Hagrid. El señor Weasley le cogió las gafas, les dio un golpecito con la varita mágica y se las devolvió como nuevas.**

- Gracias – dijo Harry contento.

—**Bueno, tengo que irme —dijo Hagrid, a quien la señora Weasley estaba**

**estrujando la mano en ese instante («¡El callejón Knockturn! ¡Menos mal que usted lo**

**ha encontrado, Hagrid!», le decía)—. ¡Os veré en Hogwarts! —dijo, y se alejó a**

**zancadas, con su cabeza y sus hombros sobresaliendo en la concurrida calle.**

—**¿A que no adivináis a quién he visto en Borgin y Burkes? —preguntó Harry a**

**Ron y Hermione mientras subían las escaleras de Gringotts—. A Malfoy y a su padre.**

—**¿Y compró algo Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó el señor Weasley, con acritud.**

—**No, quería vender.**

—**Así que está preocupado —comentó el señor Weasley con satisfacción, a pesar**

**de todo—. ¡Cómo me gustaría coger a Lucius Malfoy!**

- Lo que no haya escondido que lo esconda porque vamos para allá – dijeron Arthur y los aurores.

—**Ten cuidado, Arthur —le dijo severamente la señora Weasley mientras entraban**

**en el banco y un duende les hacía reverencias en la puerta—. Esa familia es peligrosa,**

**no vayas a dar un paso en falso.**

- Es cierto es mejor ir con cuidado no te vayas a quedar atrapado en su sótano – comentó Teddy como si nada mirando disimuladamente al trío dorado y a Luna y su padre.

—**¿Así que no crees que un servidor esté a la altura de Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó**

**indignado el señor Weasley, **

- Vamos, sabes que no lo digo por eso.

**pero en aquel momento se distrajo al ver a los padres de Hermione, que estaban ante el mostrador que se extendía a lo largo de todo el gran salón de mármol, esperando nerviosos a que su hija los presentara.**

- ¡Fíjate hemos salido en el libro! ¡Salimos en el libro! – gritó Jack emocionado mientras Jean sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Han salido antes que Remus y yo – se quejó Sirius haciendo un puchero.

- Y que nosotros – se quejó también la mitad de la sala.

- Pero Lunático y yo somos más importantes, entendedlo.

**»¡Pero ustedes son _muggles_! —observó encantado el señor Weasley—. ¡Esto**

**tenemos que celebrarlo con una copa!**

- Cuando quieras –le contestó Jack.

**¿Qué tienen ahí? ¡Ah, están cambiando dinero **_**muggle**_**! ¡Mira, Molly! —dijo, señalando emocionado el billete de diez libras esterlinas que el señor Granger tenía en la mano.**

- ¡Por Merlin un billete de diez libras!

- Nunca podre recuperarme de la emoción. – Comentaron los Prewet burlones.

—**Nos veremos aquí luego —dijo Ron a Hermione, cuando otro duende de**

**Gringotts se disponía a conducir a los Weasley y a Harry a las cámaras acorazadas**

**donde se guardaba el dinero.**

**Para llegar a las cámaras tenían que subir en unos carros pequeños, conducidos por**

**duendes, que circulaban velozmente sobre unos raíles en miniatura por los túneles que**

**había debajo del banco. Harry disfrutó del vertiginoso descenso hasta la cámara**

**acorazada de los Weasley, pero cuando la abrieron se sintió mal, mucho peor que en el**

**callejón Knockturn. Dentro no había más que un montoncito de _sickles _de plata y un**

**galeón de oro. La señora Weasley repasó los rincones de la cámara antes de echar todas**

**las monedas en su bolso. Harry aún se sintió peor cuando llegaron a la suya. Intentó**

**impedir que vieran el contenido metiendo a toda prisa en una bolsa de cuero unos**

**puñados de monedas.**

- No te preocupes Harry, no hace falta que te sientas mal por eso – le dijeron Molly y Arthur.

- Sobre todo porque van a aceptar que les ayudemos y no aceptamos un no por respuesta – añadieron James y sus padres mirando agradecidos y contentos hacia los Weasley que iban a replicar pero al ver la mirada de James y Lily decidieron callarse.

**Cuando salieron a las escaleras de mármol, el grupo se separó. Percy musitó**

**vagamente que necesitaba otra pluma. **

- Ha desgastado la suya de tanto escribirle a su novia – le susurró Fred a George y Ginny que se rieron, en el fondo echaban de menos a su hermano mayor y su pomposidad, sobre todo gastarle bromas.

**Fred y George habían visto a su amigo de Hogwarts, Lee Jordan. La señora Weasley y Ginny fueron a una tienda de túnicas de segunda mano. Y el señor Weasley insistía en invitar a los Granger a tomar algo en el Caldero Chorreante.**

- Encantados – respondieron ambos. – Y no nos importa contestar a tus preguntas sobre patitos de goma y el metro.

—**Nos veremos dentro de una hora en Flourish y Blotts para compraros los libros**

**de texto —dijo la señora Weasley, yéndose con Ginny—. ¡Y no os acerquéis al callejón**

**Knockturn! —gritó a los gemelos, que ya se alejaban.**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione pasearon por la tortuosa calle adoquinada. Las monedas de**

**oro, plata y bronce que tintineaban alegremente en la bolsa dentro del bolsillo de Harry**

**estaban pidiendo a gritos que se les diera uso, así que compró tres grandes helados de**

**fresa y mantequilla de cacahuete, que devoraron con avidez mientras subían por el**

**callejón, contemplando los fascinantes escaparates. **

Ron casi babeaba - que ricos estaban esos helados, gracias Harry.

**Ron se quedó mirando un conjunto completo de túnicas de los jugadores del Chudley Cannon en el escaparate de _Artículos_ _de calidad para el juego de quidditch_, hasta que Hermione se los llevó a rastras a la puerta de al lado, donde debían comprar tinta y pergamino. En la tienda de artículos de broma Gambol y Japes encontraron a Fred, George y Lee Jordan, que se estaban abasteciendo de las «Fabulosas bengalas del doctor Filibuster, que no necesitan fuego porque se prenden con la humedad»,**

- Me encantan esas bengalas – le susurró Harry a sus amigos.

- A Goyle y a Snape también.

**y en una tienda muy pequeña de trastos usados, repleta de varitas rotas, balanzas de bronce torcidas y capas viejas llenas de manchas de pociones, encontraron a Percy, completamente absorto en la lectura de un libro aburridísimo que se titulaba **_**Prefectos que conquistaron el poder**_**.**

- Suena como algo que le gustaría a Percy. – dijo George mientras Fred ponía los ojos en blanco.

- Siendo así de ambicioso no sé cómo no acabó en Slytherin – dijo Godric.

- También valoro otras cosas a pare de la ambición – murmuró Salazar – además está en tu casa, algo debiste de verle.

—**«Estudio sobre los prefectos de Hogwarts y sus trayectorias profesionales»**

- Fascinaaante – comento Sirius.

—**leyó Ron en voz alta de la contracubierta—. Suena fascinante...**

—**Marchaos —les dijo Percy de mal humor.**

—**Desde luego, Percy es muy ambicioso, lo tiene todo planeado; quiere llegar a**

**ministro de Magia... —dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione en voz baja, cuando salieron**

**dejando allí a Percy. Una hora después, se encaminaban a Flourish y Blotts. No eran, ni mucho menos, los únicos que iban a la librería. Al acercarse, vieron para su sorpresa a una multitud que se apretujaba en la puerta, tratando de entrar. El motivo de tal aglomeración lo proclamaba una gran pancarta colgada de las ventanas del primer piso:**

**GILDEROY LOCKHART**

**firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía**

**EL ENCANTADOR**

**de 12.30 a 16.30 horas**

- Parece que al final va a aparecer el idiota este – dijo Sirius.

- Tenía la esperanza de que no pasara esto.

- Lo mencionaban mucho, estaba claro que acabaría haciendo una aparición – reflexionó Remus – además ellos parecen conocerle.

- Ojala no le hubiéramos conocido – murmuraron todos por lo bajo.

—**¡Podremos conocerle en persona! —chilló Hermione—. ¡Es el que ha escrito**

**casi todos los libros de la lista!**

- Tengo una pregunta para Hermione – dijo Fred

- ¿Te gustaba Lockhart por su cara bonita… - empezó George.

- … o por qué había escrito los libros que se utilizaban en el colegio? – Terminó Fred.

Hermione les ignoró así que tuvieron que seguir con la lectura.

**La multitud estaba formada principalmente por brujas de la edad de la señora**

**Weasley. En la puerta había un mago con aspecto abrumado, que decía:**

—**Por favor, señoras, tengan calma..., no empujen..., cuidado con los libros...**

- A mi pueden aplastarme pero por favor no le hagan nada a los libros – dijo George imitando la voz del librero.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione consiguieron al fin entrar. En el interior de la librería, una**

**larga cola serpenteaba hasta el fondo, donde Gilderoy Lockhart estaba firmando libros.**

**Cada uno cogió un ejemplar de _Recreo con la «banshee» _y se unieron con disimulo al**

**grupo de los Weasley, que estaban en la cola junto con los padres de Hermione.**

—**¡Qué bien, ya estáis aquí! —dijo la señora Weasley. Parecía que le faltaba el**

**aliento, y se retocaba el cabello con las manos—. **

- Se me había olvidado que mama era fan de ese tío – se quejó Charlie, mientras su madre se sonrojaba.

**Enseguida nos tocará.**

**A medida que la cola avanzaba, podían ver mejor a Gilderoy Lockhart. Estaba**

**sentado a una mesa, rodeado de grandes fotografías con su rostro, fotografías en las que**

**guiñaba un ojo y exhibía su deslumbrante dentadura.**

- No es egocéntrico ni nada.

- Podría superar incluso a James y Sirius.

- Y yo que creía que eso era imposible.

**El Lockhart de carne y hueso vestía una túnica de color añil, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos; llevaba su sombrero puntiagudo de mago desenfadadamente ladeado sobre el pelo ondulado.**

**Un hombre pequeño e irritable merodeaba por allí sacando fotos con una gran**

**cámara negra que echaba humaredas de color púrpura a cada destello cegador del flash.**

—**Fuera de aquí —gruñó a Ron, retrocediendo para lograr una toma mejor—. Es**

**para el diario _El Profeta_.**

- Idiota.

—**¡Vaya cosa! —exclamó Ron, frotándose el pie en el sitio en que el fotógrafo lo**

**había pisado.**

**Gilderoy Lockhart lo oyó y levantó la vista. Vio a Ron y luego a Harry, y se fijó en**

**él. Entonces se levantó de un salto y gritó con rotundidad:**

—**¿No será ése Harry Potter?**

- Va, dejarle tener un viaje al callejón diagon sin que le atosiguen las masas

**La multitud se hizo a un lado, cuchicheando emocionada. Lockhart se dirigió hacia**

**Harry y cogiéndolo del brazo lo llevó hacia delante.**

- Podía preguntar si quieres ir ¿no?

- Idiota – repitieron algunos.

**La multitud aplaudió. Harry se notaba la cara encendida cuando Lockhart le estrechó la mano ante el fotógrafo, que no paraba un segundo de sacar fotos, ahumando a los Weasley.**

- Vaya par de imbéciles.

—**Y ahora sonríe, Harry —le pidió Lockhart con su sonrisa deslumbrante—. Tú y**

**yo juntos nos merecemos la primera página.**

- El muy idiota, sin Harry no habría salido en la primera página, se aprovecha de los demás.

**Cuando le soltó la mano, Harry tenía los dedos entumecidos. Quiso volver con los**

**Weasley, pero Lockhart le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo retuvo a su lado.**

—**Señoras y caballeros —dijo en voz alta, pidiendo silencio con un gesto de la**

**mano—. ¡Éste es un gran momento! ¡El momento ideal para que les anuncie algo que he**

**mantenido hasta ahora en secreto! Cuando el joven Harry entró hoy en Flourish y**

**Blotts, sólo pensaba comprar mi autobiografía, que estaré muy contento de regalarle.**

—**La multitud aplaudió de nuevo—. Él no sabía —continuó Lockhart, zarandeando a**

**Harry de tal forma que las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz— que en breve**

**iba a recibir de mí mucho más que mi libro _El encantador_. Harry y sus compañeros de**

**colegio contarán con mi presencia. ¡Sí, señoras y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el**

**orgullo de anunciarles que este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa Contra**

**las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia!**

- Nooo, cualquier cosa menos eso.

- Vamos a tener que soportarle durante todo el libro.

- Por lo menos será solo un libro

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- El puesto esta gafado ¿no? No ha habido un profesor que dure más de un año.

- Desafortunadamente gracias a eso a veces tengo que contratar idiotas para el puesto porque son los únicos que aceptan.

**La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó al mago, y Harry fue obsequiado con las obras**

**completas de Gilderoy Lockhart. Tambaleándose un poco bajo el peso de los libros,**

**logró abrirse camino desde la mesa de Gilderoy, en que se centraba la atención del**

**público, hasta el fondo de la tienda, donde Ginny aguardaba junto a su caldero nuevo.**

—**Tenlos tú —le farfulló Harry, metiendo los libros en el caldero—. Yo compraré**

**los míos...**

- Muchas gracias – le dijeron los Weasley sonriendo.

—**¿A qué te gusta, eh, Potter? —dijo una voz que Harry no tuvo ninguna dificultad**

**en reconocer. Se puso derecho y se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, que exhibía**

**su habitual aire despectivo—. **

- Estaba tardando en volver a aparecer.

**El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería puedes dejar de ser el protagonista.**

—**¡Déjale en paz, él no lo ha buscado! —replicó Ginny Era la primera vez que**

**hablaba delante de Harry. Estaba fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada.**

- Supongo que el carácter Weasley ha podido con la vergüenza.

- Solo falta que le lance un mocomurcielago y será la Ginny de siempre – añadieron los gemelos.

- Todavía no sabía ese hechizo, ni siquiera había empezado Hogwarts – dijo ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- No, pero cuando te cabreabas la magia accidental te salía muy bien y podía dar mucho miedo – dijo Fred estremeciéndose.

—**¡Vaya, Potter, tienes novia! —dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras. **

Ambos mencionados se sonrojaron sin saber muy bien por qué, mientras los merodeadores les observaban y sonreían planeando algo.

**Ginny se puso roja mientras Ron y Hermione se acercaban, con sendos montones de los libros de Lockhart.**

—**¡Ah, eres tú! —dijo Ron, mirando a Malfoy como se mira un chicle que se le ha**

**pegado a uno en la suela del zapato—. **

- Es que hay otra forma de mirarle – preguntó Ginny inocentemente.

**¿A que te sorprende ver aquí a Harry, eh?**

—**No me sorprende tanto como verte a ti en una tienda, Weasley —replicó**

**Malfoy—. Supongo que tus padres pasarán hambre durante un mes para pagarte esos**

**libros.**

Todos los Weasley se estaban poniendo rojos por la indignación.

**Ron se puso tan rojo como Ginny. Dejó los libros en el caldero y se fue hacia**

**Malfoy, **

- Pégale, pártele la cara, queremos sangre – gritaban los merodeadores y el resto de bromistas.

**pero Harry y Hermione lo agarraron de la chaqueta.**

- Aguafiestas.

—**¡Ron! —dijo el señor Weasley, abriéndose camino a duras penas con Fred y**

**George—. ¿Qué haces? Vamos afuera, que aquí no se puede estar.**

—**Vaya, vaya..., ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley!**

**Era el padre de Draco. **

- El que faltaba.

- Éramos pocos y parió la abuela.

**El señor Malfoy había cogido a su hijo por el hombro y miraba con la misma expresión de desprecio que él.**

- No se lo tengas en cuenta, es su cara que no le permite poner otra expresión.

—**Lucius —dijo el señor Weasley, saludándolo fríamente.**

—**Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho —comentó el señor Malfoy—.**

**Todas esas redadas... Supongo que al menos te pagarán las horas extras, ¿no? —Se**

**acercó al caldero de Ginny y sacó de entre los libros nuevos de Lockhart un ejemplar**

**muy viejo y estropeado de la _Guía _de _transformación para principiantes_—. Es evidente**

**que no —rectificó—. Querido amigo, ¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de mago si ni**

**siquiera te pagan bien por ello?**

**El señor Weasley se puso aún más rojo que Ron y Ginny.**

- Ese idiota no tiene ni idea de lo que de verdad deshonra el nombre de alguien – dijo James muy cabreado.

—**Tenemos una idea diferente de qué es lo que deshonra el nombre de mago,**

**Malfoy —contestó.**

- Eso es, bien dicho Arthur.

—**Es evidente —dijo Malfoy, mirando de reojo a los padres de Hermione, que lo**

**miraban con aprensión—, por las compañías que frecuentas, Weasley... Creía que ya no**

**podías caer más bajo.**

- Este hombre cada vez me cae mejor – dijo Jean dándole una nueva intensidad al sarcasmo.

**Entonces el caldero de Ginny saltó por los aires con un estruendo metálico; el señor**

**Weasley se había lanzado sobre el señor Malfoy, y éste fue a dar de espaldas contra un**

**estante. **

- A por él Arthur, queremos sangre, pártele la cara al malfollao. – le animaban todos.

**Docenas de pesados libros de conjuros les cayeron sobre la cabeza. Fred y**

**George gritaban: «¡Dale, papá!», y la señora Weasley exclamaba: «¡No, Arthur, no!» **

En la sala tampoco parecía muy convencida pero sonreía contenta de que Malfoy se llevara la ostia que estaba pidiendo a gritos.

**La multitud retrocedió en desbandada, derribando a su vez otros estantes.**

—**¡Caballeros, por favor, por favor! —gritó un empleado.**

**Y luego, más alto que las otras voces, se oyó:**

—**¡Basta ya, caballeros, basta ya!**

**Hagrid vadeaba el río de libros para acercarse a ellos. En un instante, separó a**

**Weasley y Malfoy.**

- Aguafiestas Hagrid – se quejaron los merodeadores haciendo un puchero.

**El primero tenía un labio partido, y al segundo, una **_**Enciclopedia de**_

_**setas no comestibles **_**le había dado en un ojo. Malfoy todavía sujetaba en la mano el**

**viejo libro sobre transformación. Se lo entregó a Ginny, con la maldad brillándole en los**

**ojos.**

—**Toma, niña, ten tu libro, que tu padre no tiene nada mejor que darte.**

- ¡Hijo de puta! – estallaron el trío dorado junto con Ginny y los del futuro. Nadie entendió el estallido y dieron por supuesto que era por el insulto después de todas las veces que habían gritado contra Malfoy en este capítulo no les extrañaba, aunque inconscientemente debían de saber que algo iba mal porque nadie les regañó por su vocabulario. Ron estaba muy rojo por el enfado mientras que Hermione, Harry y sobre todo Ginny habían perdido todo el color de la cara, cosa que extrañó a los que se dieron cuenta.

- La próxima vez que vea a Malfoy… - murmuraban los gemelos que parecían haber entendido más o menos lo que pasaba y miraban un poco preocupados a sus hermanos pequeños sin estar totalmente seguros de todo lo que había pasado ese año.

**Librándose de Hagrid, que lo agarraba del brazo, hizo una seña a Draco y salieron**

**de la librería.**

—**No debería hacerle caso, Arthur —dijo Hagrid, ayudándolo a levantarse del**

**suelo y a ponerse bien la túnica—. En esa familia están podridos hasta las entrañas, lo**

**sabe todo el mundo. Son una mala raza. Vamos, salgamos de aquí.**

- Es cosa de familia, lo de ser gilipollas les viene de nacimiento – gruñó Sirius por lo bajo.

**Dio la impresión de que el empleado quería impedirles la salida, pero a Hagrid**

**apenas le llegaba a la cintura, y se lo pensó mejor. **

- Tipo listo.

**Se apresuraron a salir a la calle. Los padres de Hermione todavía temblaban del susto**

- Que blanditos somos en el futuro si temblamos por eso – se quejo Jean. – Has perdido facultades cariño.

**y la señora Weasley, que iba a su lado, estaba furiosa.**

—**¡Qué buen ejemplo para tus hijos..., peleando en público! ¿Que habrá pensado**

**Gilderoy Lockhart?**

- ¿A quién le importa?

—**Estaba encantado —repuso Fred—. ¿No le oísteis cuando salíamos de la**

**librería? Le preguntaba al tío ese de _El Profeta _si podría incluir la pelea en el reportaje.**

**Decía que todo era publicidad.**

- Idiota – volvieron a refunfuñar, tenían la sensación de que repetirían eso como un mantra durante este libro.

**Los ánimos ya se habían calmado cuando el grupo llegó a la chimenea del Caldero**

**Chorreante, donde Harry, los Weasley y todo lo que habían comprado volvieron a La**

**Madriguera utilizando los polvos _flu_. Antes se despidieron de los Granger, que**

**abandonaron el bar por la otra puerta, hacia la calle _muggle _que había al otro lado. El**

**señor Weasley iba a preguntarles cómo funcionaban las paradas de autobús, pero se**

**detuvo en cuanto vio la cara que ponía su mujer.**

- No es el mejor momento.

**Harry se quitó las gafas y se las guardó en el bolsillo antes de utilizar los polvos**

_**flu**_**. Decididamente, aquél no era su medio de transporte favorito.**

- Y que lo digas, buena idea lo de las gafas.

- Se terminó el capitulo – anunció Ginny.

- Yo leeré el siguiente – dijo Tonks cogiendo el libro. – **El sauce boxeador…**


End file.
